I Choose You
by LilRachity
Summary: All his life, Yugi has wanted to become a Pokemon master. When his rival, Yami, decides to have his own Pokemon adventure, will Yugi be overshadowed or will they be able to work together to vanquish an evil presence? And what are these... feelings? Pokemon Crossover: Puzzleshipping with a Poke-twist!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my very first fic, so please forgive me if the formatting is off at all.

I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or the characters! This is a story just for fun and nothing more!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi Moto had just turned eighteen. Yes little Yugi Moto, who would run around his grandfather's house with fake Pokéballs and pretend to "catch" his Pokémon stuffed toys, was finally of age to receive a Pokémon license. This license would enable him to buy real Pokéballs, battle gym leaders in different cities for their badges and train real live Pokémon! He would finally be able to fulfill his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon master. He had been looking forward to training and battling with Pokémon ever since he was old enough to understand that they were very different from regular animals. As a child, he was fascinated by their various abilities and powers, because this was what made them special. This was what trainers from all over the world found interesting enough to commit their entire lives to becoming the best Pokémon trainer, collector, breeder – you name it! Yugi saw them as more than just a tool to win glory and money from battles or championships, but they could be actual companions. Although Yugi may have been small in stature, he was big in heart. Little did anyone know that it would be this special trait that would enable Yugi to become one of the highest ranked and most well-known trainers in the world.

As all beginning trainers, he could not wait to finally receive his Pokédex and a starter Pokémon from the famous Pokémon scientist Professor Oak (he had long ago made up his mind which one he wanted), who happened to be good friends with his grandfather.

Solomon Moto could not have been more proud of his grandson. The day before Yugi had planned to leave on his Pokémon journey, Solomon had thrown him a surprise party, to congratulate him on starting his adventure. In attendance were mostly neighbors and local people from Pallet Town who had stopped by to wish him good luck. Many were counting on him to bring honor and fame to Pallet Town, which wasn't exactly recognized for producing top trainers, small town as it was. Yugi's best friend and long-time sidekick Joey Wheeler had also come to the Moto house, with a surprise of his own.

"Alright everybody, I got an announcement to make!" Joey stood in front of the party-goers and waited for the various conversations to die down. His honey-colored eyes shown with excitement. "I would like to congratulate my best friend, Yugi, for taking such an important step in his life. Him and I have been friends for longer than I can really remember." He turned to Yugi, whose creamy complexion was turning redder by the minute from embarrassment at his friend's sentimental speech. "We've always stuck by each other and we won't stop now because of your journey – I'm going with you, bud!" Joey could no longer contain his excitement and wrapped little Yugi in a tight bear hug.

"Joey!" Yugi could hardly breathe in his friend's embrace. Finally, he managed to wiggle out of Joey's vice-like grip and catch his breath. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I have to collect all of the badges from the gym leaders before I can even make it to the Elite Four. That's no easy task. Not to mention, I don't even have a single Pokémon to my name yet! I know you have your mom and little sister here to watch out for, and I don't want to keep you away from them."

"No sweat, Yug," Joey said with a wink. "I'm always down for an adventure. It'll give me a chance to travel the world and see everything from Mt. Moon to the Seafoam Islands. Besides, you shouldn't worry about a thing. Tristan said he would keep a close eye on my family while I'm away, especially on Serenity. But that punk better not get any bright ideas involving my sister! In fact, I better set him straight before we leave to make sure he understands his boundaries."

A smile graced Yugi's lips at his best friend's predicament. "I'm sure Tristan will take great care of your family, Joey. And I would be honored to have you come along with me. Who knows, maybe you'll find your own calling while we're away."

Solomon chuckled at the pair. The two had been inseparable ever since they first met as kids. Truth be told, he was glad Joey had offered to escort his grandson on his journey. It could get too dangerous for Yugi to travel alone, especially if all of the news about Team Rocket's recent criminal activity was true. According to many news articles from various cities, the criminal gang had been nabbing Pokémon trainers and stealing their hard-earned badges and (worst of all!) their beloved Pokémon!

"I'm glad you'll be together," he said with a glint of mischief in his old eyes. "But for now, I have one more surprise for you Yugi. Professor Oak will be stopping by for dinner tonight to give you some valuable Pokémon training tips."

Yugi's face instantly brightened at the news. "I can't wait to see Professor Oak, gramps! Even though he lives just down the street, it's been ages since I've seen him! I can't wait to ask him all about what starter Pokémon he thinks is the best – "

"– and he'll be bringing over his grandson Yami," Solomon interrupted. "I trust that you remember him." Yugi's face fell and as Joey bit back a small chuckle at seeing the tables turned on his friend. Oh Yugi remembered Yami alright. He remembered the arrogance, the signature smirk, his stupid 'smell ya later' catchphrase, and how he would stop at nothing to prove he was the best at everything. How could his grandfather spring _this_ on him now! This was supposed to be his big celebration, not a day for torture. He looked at his grandfather with worry clouding his amethyst eyes.

"I know you two have had your differences," Solomon continued, "but he's been your rival ever since you two were practically babies. You should also know that Yami will be starting his own Pokémon journey tomorrow as well. He's been preparing for it ever since he turned eighteen last month."

"WHAT?!" Joey and Yugi exclaimed in unison. This was the first that they had heard of Yami beginning his own Pokémon adventure! And why would he choose to share Yugi's big day? Of course the arrogant Yami couldn't let Yugi have a special day all to himself. Instead, he had to intrude on what could possibly be the most important day of Yugi's life!

Yugi's face fell even more at the thought of everyone now comparing him to Yami – their Pokémon, their gym badges, everything. He could just imagine calling his grandfather with news of catching his first Pokémon or winning his first badge from a gym leader and being told _"Oh that's nice, but Yami already has a full lineup of six Pokémon. And he already won all of his gym badges. And there aren't any more Pokémon left because Yami caught them all! And he is now being crowned Champion of the World! Better luck next year, Yugi!" _Yugi shuddered at the mere thought.

Joey glanced down at his worried friend, who was clearly beating himself up over the news about Yami. "Don't worry about it, Yug! I'm sure you'll do great and just remember – this isn't a race, alright? Training Pokémon is supposed to be about your own skills and accomplishments, and you should be able to train at your own pace." He gave Yugi a small wink.

"Thanks Joey," Yugi said. "I'm just nervous. I only know some basics about training Pokémon and Yami's grandfather is _Professor Oak_! I'm sure he'll be fighting the Elite Four in a championship match by the time we even make it through Viridian Forest!"

"Don't sell yourself _short_ Yug," Joey teased. "Even though you're just a little guy, your heart has been all about training Pokémon ever since we were little. And that's the way it should be. This is your big dream and I know you wouldn't let anything or anyone get in your way. So cheer up and look on the bright side, yeah?"

"I'll cheer up when that egotistical jerk leaves after dinner," Yugi muttered. He turned back to his party guests. _Well I guess I should go around and thank everyone for coming to celebrate with me, _he thought as he made his way around the party. _Everyone has been so supportive of me and I just hope I don't let them down._

After a couple of hours, the party attendees started to dwindle down. Joey eventually left to get ready for their big morning. Yugi could feel himself getting more and more nervous for this dinner as the once numerous crowd thinned out more and more. He hadn't seen Yami since school had ended and the summer began. His stomach tightened as he thought about his very first meeting with his crimson-eyed rival…

_Flashback: Age 5_

A young boy around the age of five was playing with his ball in his front yard. It seemed like an ordinary kickball, but it was one of his most prized possessions – bright red on the top and white on the bottom with a small circle in the middle. Just like a Pokéball! He was attempting to bounce the ball as high as it would go, but he found that it would not bounce very high in the grass. Little Yugi frowned with disappointment as his grandfather and caretaker emerged from their house.

"Hello Little One," said the elder. "Come with me, we have some new neighbors who have just moved in down the street. One is a good friend of mine and he has a grandson your age. I'm sure you two will be great friends. Let's go meet them. You can even bring your ball with you." He took the younger's hand and they set off down the street towards the mysterious neighbor's house. Yugi clutched his ball tighter to his chest. Meeting new people was sometimes scary for the small child. What if the new neighbors were mean and did not like him?

When the pair arrived at the house, they were greeted by a wise-looking older man with salt and pepper hair. His coffee-colored eyes shown with kindness and warmth and Yugi grinned when he realized that his new neighbor was not scary at all.

"Solomon! It's been ages since I've seen you! Thanks for coming to visit," said the nice old man, taking his grandfather in a hug.

"Gary, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad you've moved back to town." His grandfather returned the embrace. "I would like to introduce my grandson, Yugi." He pushed the younger forward.

"Pleased to meet you, Little Yugi," said the gentle old man, shaking his hand. "You can call me Professor Oak. You seem like a very nice little boy and from what your grandfather has told me I'm sure you will get along splendidly with my grandson, Yami. Speak of the devil, here he is! Yami introduce yourself to Yugi here while Solomon and I sit on the porch and catch up. Just stay in the front yard where we can keep an eye on you boys. Come on, Solomon. I made some lemonade for us." The two grandpas made their way to the front porch where they settled into comfortable chairs.

Yugi turned to the other boy and got his first good look at his new playmate. Though still slightly taller than Yugi, he was on the shorter side, which pleased Yugi as he was short too. He didn't look like he was from around here, like he was born somewhere hot and sunny… did something smell like cinnamon? His jet-black hair and blonde bangs stuck up in a star shape, similar to Yugi's naturally wild hair. But Yami's most mesmerizing feature was his eyes. They weren't rounded and innocent, like Yugi's but seemed sharper and held a hint of danger. They were tinted a deep red and shown like twin cherries in the afternoon sun. And they were looking right at him. Although Yugi was usually shy, he was determined to introduce himself to this exotic stranger. He gathered his courage and broke the silent staring contest between them.

"Hi Yami! I'm Yugi. I live down the street with my grandpa. Do you like my ball? It's special because it has the Pokéball colors on it. I'm going to become a great Pokémon trainer someday!" He began bouncing the ball in the yard, trying to get it to bounce higher than it had earlier.

"Well _my_ grandpa is a famous Pokémon scientist," Yami said proudly. "He promised to teach me everything he knows about Pokémon training so I can become a Pokémon champion when I grow up."

"Maybe we can train together one day," Yugi said excitedly. He was glad that his new playmate shared his love of Pokémon. "Do you want to play ball with me? I'm trying to get it to go really high."

"Okay, Yugi. I bet I can bounce the ball higher than you can!"

He took Yugi's ball and walked to the small driveway that was next to the yard. Yugi watched with curiosity as Yami drew the ball up above his head and slammed it down on the pavement with all his strength. The ball rocketed towards the sky and angled towards the roof of the house. It started rolling down the roof but got caught behind the chimney, where it was hidden from view.

When the ball didn't roll down into Yami's waiting hands, Yugi started to panic.

"What did you do?! That's my favorite toy! It's the only ball I have that looks like a Pokéball!" Yugi's large amethyst eyes started to well up with tears.

"I don't know what happened, it must have gotten stuck up there." Yami's eyes trailed up the rooftop but he was blinded by the bright sun. He turned to face Yugi and smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "See? I told you I could bounce it higher than you can!"

"It's not funny, you Slowpoke!" Yugi wailed. "How am I going to get it back? Why did you have to be such a show-off! Grandpa! Yami lost my ball and now it's gone forever!"

"Tattle tale," Yami muttered, casting his eyes to the ground. He had only been trying to make friends with Yugi by impressing him with how high he could bounce the ball. His attempt to joke and cheer up his little playmate had been taken the wrong way.

Solomon and Professor Oak had been watching the whole scene unfold and were chuckling with amusement at their grandsons' interaction. The two boys were completely different, yet more alike than they would realize at the tender age of five.

"It's alright, Yugi. I'm sure your ball isn't lost forever," his grandfather called from the porch. "Gary, I'll come by tomorrow with my latter and retrieve the 'lost' ball. But for now I better take my dramatic little grandson home and get dinner started. Come along, Little One."

Tears continued to fall down Yugi's cheeks as he took his grandfather's hand and was led back to their home down the street. He glanced over his shoulder at Yami, who watched him walk away. Was that regret in his eyes? Yugi doubted it. Their first attempt at friendship had ended in disaster, until later that night –

_End Flashback_

Yugi was brought back to reality as the doorbell rang. "Yugi, can you answer the door? I'm stuck in the kitchen for the moment," his grandfather called. _Well I better go and get this over with,_ he sighed.

When he opened the door, a pair of blazing red eyes confronted him.

"Hello Yugi," purred a deep voice as smooth as velvet.

"Hello Yami. It's nice to see you," Yugi lied. He turned to the older man standing next to his nemesis. "Professor Oak! I'm glad you could make it tonight."

"Me too, Yugi. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Professor Oak's familiar cheery smile made him feel more at ease.

"Please come on in. Grandpa's made something special for dinner." Yugi led his guests through the house to the dining room where his grandfather had set the table and arranged their meal. The food was quite a sight to behold. Vegetable stir-fry with noodles, spicy ginger beef, and shrimp pancakes. For dessert, his grandfather's famous double-chocolate cake. The aroma was simply heavenly.

Solomon looked up from his work to greet his guests.

"I'm so glad you could join us for dinner, Gary. I thought it would be nice to have a special celebration for our boys!" Solomon hugged Professor Oak like they were long-lost brothers before turning to Yami.

"Goodness Yami, look at you all grown up! It seems like just yesterday that you and Yugi were little kids who would run around my yard chasing Pidgeys. My, how time flies!" He took Yami into a hug, which the younger happily returned.

"I'm so happy to be here, Grandfather Moto," said Yami. "Both you and Yugi have been like kin to me, and I'm very grateful for the delicious-looking meal you've prepared. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble on our behalf."

Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami's sentiments. _Oh yeah. Kin. Totally. Just like brothers, us two._

"No trouble at all, my boy!" Solomon said with a laugh. "Now let's eat! The table is set and the food is hot. Everyone enjoy!"

The four took their seats and began eating the exquisitely prepared dishes. Solomon was a wonderful cook. Yugi was going to miss his grandfather's tasty meals. The food was so delicious that he didn't even let it bother him that Yami had chosen to sit across from him. _He always has to be in my face. I guess he always has to make his presence known._

The light table banter between Solomon and Professor Oak soon turned towards the subject of Pokémon training and Yugi was all ears. Professor Oak was one of the top Pokémon researchers and anything he had to say would definitely help him on his quest to be a Pokémon master.

Professor Oak was happy to share his knowledge with the younger two. "You see boys, each gym leader has their specific kind of Pokémon. It is important to remember each gym's Pokémon type before you battle with them so that you can train the Pokémon whose type they are weak against. For example, the Pewter City gym is the first you will come to. That particular gym leader's specialty is rock-type Pokémon. So you may want to catch a few water and grass-types, which are strong against rock-types. It is also best to keep this in mind when you both choose your starter Pokémon tomorrow. I'm sure you already know that you will be able to choose between water, grass, and fire Pokémon. Ultimately, the choice is a personal decision and I've seen trainers choose each type but just remember that this decision can make your training easier or harder depending on which type you choose."

Professor Oak finished his last bite of shrimp pancake. "Well boys, enough Pokémon-talk for tonight! Some training secrets you must learn on your own, eh? That was an excellent meal, Solomon, I give it five stars! Now, what say you to a quick game of chess before Yami and I leave for the night?"

Solomon began collecting the empty plates. "You're on, Gary! You must be in such a hurry to lose to me again. Just like the old days!" Once the table was cleared, Solomon brought out his old chess set. The wooden pieces were smooth to the touch from the countless games he and Gary had played together. "As always, you can be the black pieces, Gary, and I'll take the white."

"Grandpa, I'm a little tired," Yugi yawned. "I'm going to go upstairs to rest and prepare for tomorrow. Goodnight everyone and I'll see you tomorrow, Professor Oak."

"Goodnight, Yugi. Make sure you rest well for your big day." The two older men turned back to their chess game.

Yugi walked up the stairs and closed the door to his bedroom. He began to pack his clothes and other personals for the trip. His preparations were interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door. As soon as Yugi opened the door, he wished he had left it closed. Without being invited in, Yami waltzed right into Yugi's bedroom. An intrusion of cinnamon attacked Yugi's nostrils. He could not believe this man's audacity.

"I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow," Yami said. Yami's eyes glinted at him like two red candy apples and the smirk on his lips was just as sickeningly sweet.

"I don't _need_ luck," Yugi snapped. "Get out. I need to pack."

Instead, Yami sat down on Yugi's bed and continued to stare at him with that goofy grin of his.

"You're distracting me, go away!" Yugi snarled. Thirteen years of this man was enough…not that he was counting! He was ready to leave him in the dust and never see him again after tomorrow morning. "Besides, I'm sure you have packing to do too!"

"I've _already_ packed, Little One." Yami laid his head down on Yugi's pillow and sprawled out on the bed to get more comfortable. _Great, now it's going to smell like him._

"Ahhh, comfy. I'm not surprised that you're leaving all your preparations for the last minute. Then again, you've always started things after I've already accomplished them."

_Alright, that does it._ "Get OUT or I'll get Professor Oak to drag you out of here by your tongue!"

Yami seemed amused by this concept and feigned debating on whether to leave. Finally, he stood up and walked over to where Yugi was standing. He deliberately got close enough to feel like he was swimming in those large amethyst eyes.

Ignoring the invasion of his personal space and seeing it as a personal challenge, Yugi moved closer to Yami until they were almost nose to nose. _I'll play his stupid little mind games. I won't let him intimidate me._

"So you think you can keep up with me?"

"I don't need to keep up with you! It's not a damned race."

"I just hope you don't fall too far behind, Little One."

"I'm not going to be _behind_ anyone, especially you!"

The staring match continued in silence. Amethyst glared at crimson. Yugi ignored the increasing heat rising in his chest. His mind hated this man with a passion and he refused to let his body betray him. But passion can swing both ways.

Yami sensed the other's dilemma and graced Yugi with another classic smirk as a pink tinge danced across his cheeks. Satisfied, Yami turned to leave. But first, he had a point to reiterate. He bent slightly to whisper in the other's ear.

"Smell ya later, Little One."

He was abruptly shoved out the door, which Yugi slammed in his face. He let out a deep breath he had apparently been holding in. He considered this his win as he walked back downstairs to join the two grandpas, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Yugi continued glaring at the barrier between him and the arrogant jerk. _He'll do anything to rile me up. He's just trying to get under my skin. Whatever, I can't let his stupid antics bother me._ He continued gathering his things and was soon packed and ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Yugi lay in bed that night, as the smell of cinnamon and spices wafted into his nostrils. He vaguely remembered learning that the sense of smell is the most connected to one's memory and emotions. His thoughts drifted back to his crimson-eyed rival. _I can't believe he chose the same exact day as me to leave home. He's so full of himself; I bet he'll challenge me to a battle as soon as we get our starter Pokémon tomorrow. Neither one of us have any battling experience, but I'm sure he'd love to show off as Professor Oak's grandson._ Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed as he let the exotic scent surround him. _How can I still smell him if he left hours ago? _Feeling himself giving in to sleep, his rival's parting words to him echoed through his barely conscious mind… _Smell ya later, indeed, Yami._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who left a review! Authors really aren't kidding when they say that the reviews are what keep them going. **

**Sorry you waited so long for this chapter. I will be updating probably every two weeks or so. **

**Next chapter is in progress!**

* * *

In the darkness of night, Yami struggled against his dreams. He had suffered through nightmares since he was young; since he survived the tragic car accident that claimed the lives of his parents. Tense spasms plagued him as nightmarish things flashed through his mind – a car's tires screeching against the rain-soaked pavement as his father lost control, the sound of the windows shattering as metal bent and crashed through thick forest, his mother's final blood-curdling scream…

Yami suddenly awoke in a cold sweat, panting and gasping for breath. Crimson eyes expanded in terror. His heart was thrumming against his chest. Although this was a common occurrence, Yami never got used to reliving his parents' death. After Grandpa Oak had adopted him as a child, he explained that thinking happy thoughts would help him overcome the feelings of helplessness and depression that came with these haunting episodes.

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts,_ he willed to himself.

A happy memory or just simply a person would suffice to calm him down and return his dreams to normal. In his younger years, he thought of his grandfather or the time when his parents were alive. Such a traumatic experience had broken him off from others and had prevented him from making any close friends. How could he when they too could be so brutally ripped away from him at any second? He had grown too hardened and independent to care, until the day everything changed.

Secretly, Yami often found solace in a certain amethyst-eyed boy. During these terrifying nights, he would wrap their memories around him like a warm, comforting blanket. As he remembered, his body softened and his breathing slowed…

_Flashback: Age 5, Continued…_

As Yami watched little Yugi walk away with his grandfather, guilt wrecked his insides. Why did he have to lose Yugi's ball on the roof? Even worse, it was his favorite. But it had been an accident, pure and simple. Maybe if he made it up to Yugi somehow, he would forgive him?

"Alright, scamp," Grandpa Oak called from the porch. "Let's go inside, I should probably get dinner started as well." He put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked up into his grandfather's loving eyes.

"Grandpa, I didn't mean to do that to Yugi's ball. It was an accident, I didn't mean to…" Yami trailed off when he felt his voice quivering.

"Shhh, Yami, it'll be okay." Grandpa Oak placed his arms around him. "I know it wasn't your fault. Yugi's just a little sensitive right now. That ball means more to him that you could ever know. Solomon was telling me that it was a gift from his parents, the last thing they gave to him before…"

The elder realized that he had said too much to his grandson. Solomon had told him the details in confidence. Although he tried to keep the information out of the newspapers, of course the story was eventually unveiled – _'Two Pokémon Researchers Missing While in Pursuit of Local Legend.'_

But Yami was far too young to understand the grave situation.

"Before what, Grandpa?" Yami was curious now.

Then again, Yami had lost his parents at a young age. He was more mature and grown up than he seemed, even at age five. Maybe the two boys could help each other somehow?

"Yami," his grandfather began. "Yugi's parents have gone missing. It's been months since they've disappeared and the police have found nothing, no trace of them. But don't tell Yugi that you know anything, Solomon has been at his wit's end trying to deal with this crisis."

Yami was floored. And now he felt even worse. Poor Yugi. He just had to make it up to him now.

After dinner, when Grandpa Oak thought he was in bed, he snuck out of the house. It was twilight, the perfect time to stay hidden. Quietly, he stacked up a trashcan and some old crates and carefully clambered onto the roof. He lightly crept towards the chimney. Squinting, he was able to see the outline of a small, round object.

_Yugi's ball!_ Yami snatched the precious toy and climbed down off the roof. Standing in his yard, he suddenly realized that he had no idea which house was Yugi's. He only remembered the direction Yugi and his grandfathered had gone when they left earlier…

He set out in that direction, determined to find Yugi. He clung to the shadows, inching through bushes and peeking into lighted windows. When he didn't recognize the people inside, he moved on to the next house.

From across the street, he caught sight of a young boy with wild hair. He was in front of the window in what could be his bedroom on the second story. It had to be him….

He crossed the street and climbed a nearby tree. He shimmied along the branches until he was level with the window and close enough to touch the glass.

_It's Yugi!_ Yami smiled at the sight of him until he noticed tears glistening on the other's round cheeks. He looked completely crushed. Yami's heart fell. _He seems so sad. I hope having his ball back will cheer him up._

Yugi continued to stare aimlessly into space as Yami tapped softly on the glass. Yugi looked up towards the noise. He was immediately startled by the face staring back at him from the darkness. When he recognized the face, he furrowed his brow in annoyance and his lips pouted.

He opened the window and leaned his head outside.

"What are you doing here and why are you staring at me?"

Yami grew nervous. "I brought your ball back. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it," he mumbled, not able to meet the other's gaze. _What is it about him that makes me lose my cool? _He presented the special item to its owner.

Yugi's face lit up into a bright smile. Amethyst eyes sparkled with joy, rivaling the most precious jewels.

"Yami! Thank you so much! How did you get it down?" He hugged the ball to his chest.

"I just climbed up onto the roof and got it." Yami shrugged, as if scaling a roof were an everyday occurrence.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. "Weren't you scared you'd fall off?"

Yami smirked, his courage returning. "Nah, I'm never scared."

"You did that, just for me?" Yugi asked, shyly looking at the floor. His voice shrunk to a whisper.

Yami mirrored the soft pitch. "Yes," he said.

Yugi looked up and met Yami's crimson gaze. The two dazzling violet pools consumed him. "Thank you so much."

Warmth spread through Yami's body. He didn't want to look away. Unfortunately, his legs were getting tired of straddling a tree branch.

"I'd better go or else Grandpa Oak will notice I'm gone."

"Okay, be careful climbing down."

Yami was about to leave when something colorful on Yugi's wall caught his eye – it was a poster promoting the Elite Four's Pokémon Challenge! He suddenly remembered what Yugi had said to him earlier that morning. Before he could stop himself, he felt words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Did really you mean what you said earlier?"

Yugi looked confused. "Mean what?"

Yami hesitated, biting his lip. "That we could, you know…" His voice wavered and trailed off into the shadows. He didn't want Yugi to think he was a loser.

Yugi didn't seem to catch his drift. "That we could what?!"

"…that we could train together someday?" Yami finished, with a lump in his throat. Tightness clenched his chest as he waited for the answer.

Yugi's eyes shimmered once more, his smile widening. "Yes!"

Yami felt his heart leap. "Cool! But I really better get back now. Bye Yugi." He slid down the tree branch and turned to give Yugi's window a last look.

Yugi waved, his smile still glued in place. "Bye Yami!"

Yami waved back and scampered back through the bushes. He felt lighter than air. The other's beautiful smile and shining features were now burned into his memory.

_End Flashback_

Somewhere between sleeping and awake, Yami lightly chuckled to himself in the darkness. The memory of meeting his childhood friend had done its usual job – the nightmare's terror subsided and was forgotten, replaced with bright violet eyes.

* * *

As soon as the faint pink hue of dawn broke through the sky, Yami's eyelids opened, as if on cue. The dim light melted the grogginess from the crimson orbs. _Daybreak. It's game time_, he thought. He stretched, got out of bed, and changed into his clothes that he had laid out in preparation the night before. _The night before_. When his little rival had met his challenge and played his game.

_Interesting._ _Things might go my way after all._ _I just have to be patient_.

After he gathered his backpack and attached his sleeping bag, he descended the stairs of his house and found breakfast already waiting for him – fresh fruit, yogurt, and granola with honey. _Looks like Grandpa Oak is as prepared as I am_.

"Good morning, Gramps," said Yami. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Good morning, Yami!" chirped Professor Oak. "You've got quite a big day ahead of you. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes of course. I've been looking forward to this since I was a child, as you know." Yami smiled as he ate his breakfast. Even though he would never let it show, he was a little nervous. But how hard could it be? Dozens of people become Pokémon trainers every day. _And I'm going to defeat them all_.

"Well I want you to do a favor for me, Yami," said his grandfather, his dark brown eyes reflecting his wisdom. "I want you to be extra careful. I'm sure you've heard the news stories about Team Rocket. They've been after all the Pokémon trainers they can get their hands on, stealing Pokémon left and right. I don't want you to become another victim. Just keep your head about you in every situation and you should be fine. You know you can always call me if you need anything."

Although Yami rolled his eyes, he was used to his grandfather's protective speeches. _At least he cares enough to worry_.

"Oh, and one more thing," the elder added. "I want you to keep an eye on Yugi. The boy is so fragile and innocent; I know we'd all be crushed if anything happened to him."

Yami chuckled to himself as he continued eating._ Keep an eye on Yugi? Why, grandfather, that goes without say_.

The pair finished their breakfast in comfortable silence until the time came for them to make their way to Professor Oak's research lab. Yami took one last look around the house that had been his home for thirteen years. He hadn't even left yet and it already seemed emptier. _I'll definitely miss this old place, but I know I'll be back someday. It's time to prove myself to this world. I'm going to be a Pokémon master_.

Professor Oak smiled sadly at his grandson, his chocolate brown eyes misted by tears. "It's always a bittersweet moment when a young Pokémon trainer leaves home for the first time, but I support your dream a hundred percent. I know you'll make me very proud." He took his grandson in a warm embrace before pulling away, wiping his eyes. "Come, it's time now."

Professor Oak opened the door as Yami donned his light jacket and his backpack. Early morning sunlight suddenly poured into the room and illuminated crimson eyes. A light summer breeze tickled his face, promising good weather. He was ready.

With the beautiful and inviting sunshine, they decided to walk the short distance to Professor Oak's research lab, which was just down the road. His lab was where all beginning Pokémon trainers received their starter Pokémon and a small goodbye ceremony, which would be extra special today since both Yami and Yugi were leaving.

Ceremony days were very special for the folks of Pallet Town, being such a small and close-knit community. Many people stayed in this town for their whole lives and raised their own children here, neighbors becoming closer friends with each generation. Those who yearned for adventure left, and grew up to become Pokémon trainers.

Some things never change, like the simple ways of life for the folks of Pallet Town. While other cities had expanded and traded small, humble cottages for huge, modern skyscrapers, Pallet's tree-lined streets were untouched by such growth.

Yami and Professor Oak made their way down the road. They were greeted by many townspeople who were just beginning their day – waking up to the beautiful sunshine, retrieving the daily newspaper from the mailbox, taking their dogs for a walk, and sipping their morning coffee on the front porch. Many thought Pallet Town was peaceful, but Yami had always been restless.

_Predictable. Repetitive. Safe. These people don't have a clue that there's a whole world out there, just waiting to be explored,_ Yami thought. _That's where I belong_. _Among the danger. But the small risk is worth it; you get to make each day count and live it as if it could be your last. Here, people become too comfortable and set in their domestic little ways._

To be clear, he did not _wish_ for danger. He merely thought that it was better to live life in the presence of uncertainty; better to feel a rush at the end of an adventure, than simply content with familiarity.

Soon, they came upon Professor Oak's lab – a beautiful glass building preceded by a small courtyard. This was where the ceremony would take place; Professor Oak would commend the young men on the start of their journey, wish them good luck, and bid them farewell. Anyone from the town who attended would say their congratulations before also saying goodbye.

But first, the two guests of honor would have to be present. Yugi knew he should be there by 9am sharp, giving him only another ten minutes before he was late, so where was he?

* * *

Yugi's morning was a whirl. Although he thought he had packed everything the previous night, he continued to find several last-minute things to shove inside his backpack. He had forced it so full, he was having a hard time zipping it closed. _Come on you stupid thing, ZIP! Son of a –_

"Yugi! Joey was just here," his grandfather called from downstairs. "I told him to get a head start without us and that we'll all meet up at Professor Oak's lab for the ceremony."

"Thanks, gramps!" Yugi yelled back. "I'm coming down now!" His backpack struggle ended with a loud zip. Proud of himself, he slung the bag over his shoulder and barreled down the stairs. "Okay gramps, I'm ready!" he said, beginning to struggle with his shoelaces.

Solomon took one look at his discombobulated grandson and failed to hold back a hearty laugh. Yugi glared at him, questioning what was so damn funny.

"Sorry, Yugi," Solomon said, wiping a good-natured tear from his eye. "I know this is the worst day to be late, but you might actually want to change _out_ of your pajamas and into some real clothes. You look like you're ready for bed, not ready to become a Pokémon trainer."

Yugi glanced down at his attire. _CRAP_, he thought before running back upstairs.

* * *

Yami looked down at his watch and frowned. It read 9:05. _Of course he's late, he's always late_. Suddenly, Yami turned around and saw a small, heavily panting teen running towards him. He stopped a few feet away to catch his breath.

"Well, Yugi," Yami chided, "better late than never, I guess."

Amethyst daggers glared back at him. "Sorry, Yami. I just wasn't in such a hurry to see you."

"Well, boys!" said Professor Oak, excitedly clapping his hands together. "This is it! Let's get started. Yugi and Yami, you boys can follow me inside. Solomon, my apologies, but you'll have to wait out here. Standard procedure." Professor Oak winked at his old friend.

"That's fine, Gary. I know the drill!" Solomon turned to his younger counterpart. "I'll be waiting right out here for you Yugi. Have fun and choose wisely!"

Professor Oak's lab was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The large windows let in a substantial amount of sunlight. Countless books and maps lined the shelves, Pokémon-related and otherwise. The elder led the younger pair through a small hallway and into a room with a large table in the middle. On the table were three Pokéballs with elemental symbols – fire, water, and leaf. These represented the three different options for starter Pokémon – Charmander, Squirtle, or Baulbasaur. Yugi knew his choice, and he was ready to make it. But which one would Yami choose?

Professor Oak stood on the other side of the table, facing the two teens. His chipper expression suddenly grew serious.

"Boys, it's finally time for you to make the ultimate decision. Here before me are three Pokémon: Charmander the fire-type, Squirtle the water-type, and Baulbasaur the grass-type. Please keep in mind that whichever you choose becomes your Pokémon to take care of and be responsible for. Luckily, I've never had any problems in the past with irresponsible trainers and I don't expect any from you boys. Alright now, Yugi can go first. Just pick up the Pokéball that corresponds to your Pokémon."

Yugi stepped closer to the table and looked at the three balls. He reached for the ball with the water symbol and picked it up. _Alright, Squirtle, I choose you!_

Professor Oak smiled. "So you want the water Pokémon, Squirtle?"

"Yes, I do. I've had this decided for a long time." Yugi held the Pokéball closer to his chest. He finally had his Pokémon!

Yami was next. He suddenly stood right next to Yugi, his hand closing over the ball with the fire symbol.

"I'll take the fire-type, Charmander."

"Starting with Charmander can be quite challenging, Yami. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes, Gramps. I'm not afraid of a little challenge." A smirk plastered Yami's lips as he turned his crimson embers back at Yugi, sending a shiver up the younger's spine.

_He chose Charmander? How fitting – a fire Pokémon for a fiery trainer. I can see them getting along famously_.

The scientist turned around and retrieved two red, square contraptions from a small desk behind him.

"I also have a request of you two. This is my invention, the Pokédex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. I'll give one to each of you so you can make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world. That was my dream as a young man, but I'm too old now. I want you two to fulfill my dream for me."

The two teens looked at each other, incredulous. This would be no easy task to accomplish, but Professor Oak was counting on them. They had no idea what would be in store for them on this adventure. And that was part of the fun.

"Alright, get moving you two! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

Stepping back outside and into the sunshine, they were greeted with a roar of applause. A crowd had gathered in the courtyard in front of the lab. Almost everyone from Pallet Town was here! Yugi scanned the crowd and quickly found his grandfather and Joey in the front, cheering the loudest.

Yami stood at Yugi's side, with Professor Oak right behind them.

"I'll address the crowd and say a few words on your behalf. Good thing you boys aren't the tallest around, eh?" The professor chuckled at his own joke, as amethyst and crimson turned on him, laced with annoyance.

"Friends, neighbors, loved ones!" Professor Oak started, raising his hands in the air to quiet down the cheering crowd. "We have gathered here today to celebrate these two young men, Yugi Muto and Yami Oak. All of you have known them as the little kids who would run around my yard and dig up my azaleas looking for lost pirate treasure – "

The crowd laughed, fondly remembering the two as children. Only in such a close-knit community as Pallet Town could the adults come to think of the neighborhood children as their own.

"– but look at them now. They have both grown into capable young adults, and it's time for us to think of them as the future Pokémon champions I am sure they will become. I predict that they will make an unstoppable team. Let us give our congratulations and wish them luck as they continue to grow together and learn from each other on their Pokémon journey."

The crowd erupted again in a cacophony of wild shouts, hoots, whistles, and claps. Yugi could not contain his excitement. He dashed towards his loved ones and Joey pounced on him.

"Ahhh, Yug! This is so excitin!" Joey could not stop mauling his little friend. "We're gonna have so much fun together!"

"Congratulations Yugi," Solomon rescued Yugi from Joey's embrace. He pulled the younger into another tight hug before pulling away. "So, how do you feel now that you're officially a Pokémon trainer?"

Yugi looked at his grandfather, feeling his heart swell with happiness.

"I feel awesome. I can't wait to get started and…"

Suddenly, something in the sky caught his eye – a flash of ice-blue, bright yellow and glowing orange. At first, it seemed to be a single entity, but the three colors separated into distinct bird-like shapes. The three beams of color hovered for a moment and then disappeared into the clouds.

_What are those? _Yugi thought. _Are they…Pokémon? Or_ _is the sunlight just playing tricks on me?_

He glanced around at the still-cheering crowd. No one else seemed to notice the brief event. _Am I the only one who saw that?_

"Hey, Yug. Are you alright? You just sorta trailed off…" Joey asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, Joey, I just…" He locked eyes with Yami, who looked almost as confused as he felt. _Did he see it too? Or am I just going crazy? _The dazed look on Yami's face was reflected in his crimson eyes. Yugi cocked his head to the side and amethyst widened in inquiry. Yami seemed to understand the unspoken question, and nodded his head, confirming that he was also a witness to the bizarre occurrence.

"Yug?" Joey repeated. "Earth to Yugi, are you in there?"

Yugi blinked a few times and smiled back at his blonde buddy. He couldn't tell Joey what he just saw, could he? It felt like a special moment and he couldn't help feeling that the bright colors, whatever they had been, were a sign of his destiny to become a Pokémon champion. He just wanted to keep it to himself. At least, for now.

"Sorry Joey, I just spaced out for a minute," Yugi said. He regained a cool composure and turned to his grandfather. "Gramps, thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I'm going to miss you so much." He took the elder into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too Yugi," Solomon said. "No matter what happens, you'll always be a champion to me. Your parents would be so proud if they could see you now. I love you so much, my grandson." Solomon returned the embrace, feeling that it was finally Yugi's time to go. This was goodbye.

"I love you too, Grandpa." Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, to keep the tears from falling. He didn't want to look weak; real Pokémon trainers can take of themselves.

He finally pulled away, with a heavy heart. "Alright, Joey, I'm ready. Let's go."

Solomon stood before the pair of friends, set on giving a few last-minute pieces of advice. "You boys had better be careful. I don't want to read about you in the newspaper! At least, not until Yugi makes it to the Elite Four Championship, eh?" Solomon smiled and turned to the tall blonde.

"And you, Joseph, better keep him safe. Do you hear me?"

"Aye aye, Captain! Mission accepted," the blonde replied, with a mock salute.

"Good. Now you two should get going, you're burning daylight and it's a long walk to Viridian City. I expect a phone call when you get there. Take care, boys!"

Yugi glanced around, checking on his rival's presence. _I don't see his crazy hair anywhere. I guess he already got a head start._

The two grabbed their backpacks and headed towards the route that would take them to the first stop on their journey, Viridian City. They turned to wave goodbye to the old man and took a last look at the peaceful town that had been their home.

The trail was marked with a sign post that read 'Route 1: To Viridian City.' This was it, the beginning of their adventure. The routes between cities were hallowed ground; many great Pokémon trainers had walked on these same paths. Now, the open road lay before them and was filled with limitless possibilities.

As their feet stepped onto the trail and Pallet Town faded further and further into the distance, they were unaware of the eyes watching them from the tall grass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is here! **

**I honestly wasn't planning on this chapter being so long, but it kind of got out of control... The plot definitely thickens in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, as a couple of reviewers have pointed out, this story is pretty much centered around the format of the original Gameboy game (*ahem* RED VERSION!) but it does have some things from the anime sprinkled in here too. Let's see if you can spy them ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and the like! You guys really kept me going. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or any of the characters! This story is just for fun.**

* * *

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled from the tall grass. Yugi and Joey turned to view their addresser – a man in his early twenties with mousy brown hair.

"Are you talking to us, kid?" Joey asked.

"Not _you_," the man said. "_Him_." He pointed to Yugi.

Yugi blinked, unsure he had heard correctly. "Me?"

The other nodded. "Yeah, you! Didn't you just walk by here a little while ago? You look an awful lot like the guy I just battled."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami had been here already and was making faster time than he and Joey. Of course, it was easier to travel solo. Joey's long legs had to ease back so they could match Yugi's pace.

"No, sorry, that wasn't me. You're thinking of someone else." He had a feeling he was going to be following Yami's trail all the way to Viridian City, the first stop on their journey.

"Oh. Well, you're a Pokémon trainer right? I can see the Pokéball attached to your belt. Come on, let's battle!"

Yugi suddenly grew nervous. This would be his first battle! What if he lost? Joey seemed to sense his friend's reluctance.

"Come on, Yug! Don't get your panties in a bunch, yeah? This guy's just another trainer like you, and since he's on Route 1 waiting for new trainers to come right out of Pallet Town, I'm guessing he's not that good. I know you can take him, so don't worry, alright?"

Joey was always the best at lassoing Yugi's confidence; it tended to run away on him sometimes. The petite teen suddenly smiled and stepped forward to meet his opponent. The battle was on – Joey knew that this guy was going down!

* * *

"Squirtle, finish him with water gun!" A blast of water suddenly shot out of Squirtle's mouth, drenching the enemy Rattata. The purple rat Pokémon wobbled around before fainting. His trainer was furious – how could some little brat from Pallet Town defeat him in his first battle?!

Yugi's smile beamed, but he humbly shook his opponent's hand. "Hey, this was a great battle, thanks!"

"Yeah whatever, twerp!" The other trainer stalked off, back into the tall grass, waiting for his next challenge.

"You did it, Yug! I knew you could!" He wrapped his arms around Yugi, who met his enthusiasm.

"Did you see, Joey? I won!" He waved his hands in the air and shook his hips in a victory dance. "Ah, that felt great. Now I guess we should get back on the path to Viridian City. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

After a couple hours of walking (and Yugi successfully battling every trainer they met on the way), they finally saw it – Viridian City! The buildings shining in the sun were tinted green, living up to its name. It was such a beautiful sight and both boys were in awe for a moment. It was not a very big city, only slightly bigger than Pallet Town, but it had several things that Pallet Town didn't.

For starters, it had a PokéMart where trainers could buy all sorts of Pokémon items, including Pokéballs to catch wild Pokémon! The city also had a Pokémon Center, where trainers could bring their Pokémon to be healed after battles. Trainers could also rest here and have something to eat to refresh their spirits.

Viridian City also had one building that Yugi was dying to see – a certified Pokémon Gym! He had never seen one before, since he had never travelled out of Pallet Town. At Pokémon Gyms, trainers could battle for badges. The more badges a trainer earned, the more respected they were. If a trainer beat all eight gym leaders and earned all eight badges, they could battle the Elite Four (four Pokémon champions who were almost undefeatable) for the title of Pokémon Champion. Seeing Viridian City's Pokémon Gym would give Yugi a glimpse into this esteemed world.

But, first things first, Yugi had to bring his Squirtle to the Pokémon Center to be healed. Squirtle had grown stronger by winning the Pokémon battles, but he had lost some of his health in the process. The two boys were also in need of refreshment.

"Come on, Joey. Let's go rest at the Pokémon Center."

"Good thinking, Yug. Hey, do you think they'll have any food in that place? I'm starving over here!"

* * *

After Yami had healed his Charmander at the Pokémon Center, he decided to go to the PokéMart to buy some items. He needed Pokéballs in order to catch wild Pokémon. He also wanted to buy a couple of antidotes, which healed poisoned Pokémon. He knew he had to pass through Viridian Forest in order to get to Pewter City, the next city after Viridian. The forest would be filled with loads of bug Pokémon and their poison abilities, not to mention bug-type Pokémon trainers looking to battle against him.

After buying his items, he walked around the city to see the rest of the sights. The Pokémon Gym was calling his name, and that's where his legs carried him. Unfortunately, he could not remember the name of Viridian City's Gym leader.

The gym was a squat, rectangular building and had a dojo-like feel to its outside. Yami tried to open the door, but it was locked. The windows were darkened and it looked deserted. A sign on the door read **"Attention Pokémon trainers: Viridian City Gym will be closed until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience."**

_Huh?_ Yami was confused. _What's going on around here?_

He shrugged his shoulders before moving on from the gym. There were other sights to see. He heard there was some crazy old man on the edge of town who knew everything about catching Pokémon. He would harass passing Pokémon trainers and refuse to let them pass by until he showed them his techniques. Supposedly, he was only right around the corner from where the gym was. Maybe he would seek him out and ask for a few pointers…

* * *

After a couple of hours at the Pokémon Center, Yugi and Joey were getting ready to go. Squirtle was fully healed, Joey was well-fed, and Yugi had called his grandfather just to check in his progress to the old man. Nurse Joy, the nurse who ran the Pokémon Center, had taken good care of them. She also wanted to give the nice young men a small piece of advice before they left the safety of her center.

"Hello, boys. Do you have everything packed?" Nurse Joy was a kind woman with a soft, happy voice. Her red hair was pinned up on both sides of her head and her white nurse uniform blended with her light skin.

"Yes, Nurse Joy," Yugi answered. "Thanks so much for taking care of us."

"Yeah, and for the delicious soup!" Joey was always thinking about food.

The nurse smiled. "It was no problem at all, you boys were great company." A worried look settled on her face. It looked unnatural on her.

Yugi noticed her concern. "Nurse Joy, is everything alright?"

"Well," the nurse began, "the Team Rocket presence in the city has been growing. We've seen an increase in Pokémon robberies lately. Those criminals don't care who they hurt, they only care about stealing Pokémon. Please be careful."

"Aren't the police looking into this?" Joey asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately they have their hands completely full at the moment," Nurse Joy responded. "This hasn't just been happening in our city, many cities have been experiencing the same crime-wave. No one can find Team Rocket's hideout or their leader. It's like their untraceable…"

The nurse trailed off and took the boys into a small hug.

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy," Yugi said, trying to put on a brave face for his new friend. "We'll be careful and we'll always stick together."

"That's right!" Joey added. "Besides, anyone who tries to get to Yugi is going to have to get through me first! See these guns, here?" The blonde lifted his arms and tightened his muscles.

The trio shared a laugh at Joey's antics before the two boys said goodbye to Nurse Joy and headed out the door.

They stopped at the PokéMart so Yugi could buy some Pokéballs. It was late afternoon and they had to make it into the forest before dark, so they could set up their sleeping bags. Yugi still had one important thing to do before they left Viridian City…

* * *

Viridian City gym was located on the far side of town, close to the entrance to Viridian Forest. They would pass right by it on their way out of the city.

As the gym came into view, Yugi's heart leapt. This was his first time seeing a Pokémon gym! Although the gym appeared to be closed, a tall man with short brown hair stood outside. It looked like he was reading something on the door. He was wearing a long white trench coat that reached his ankles. He turned towards the newcomers and crossed his arms in a defensive stance.

Yugi thought he recognized the man from somewhere, but couldn't remember. _Why does he look so familiar? _He decided to introduce himself to the stranger.

"Hello," he said brightly. "My name is Yugi Moto and this is my friend Joey Wheeler. I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town. Are you the gym leader here?"

The man closed his eyes and snorted at Yugi's question. He turned back towards the door to the gym and continued reading the sign that hung on the gym's door. Joey could not believe how rude the man was!

"Hey, punk!" Joey yelled, balling his hands into fists. "My friend here asked you a simple question, you don't have to act like such a jerk! Who do you think you are?"

The man seemed amused with this question and focused his ice-blue eyes on Joey.

"I _think_," he began, "that I am Seto Kaiba, the dragon champion of the Elite Four."

Yugi gasped. _Seto Kaiba? Of course! That's why he looks so familiar._ He was on so many of Yugi's Elite Four posters back home….

"Elite who-now?" Joey was taken aback as the man's sapphire eyes seemed to look right through him. He had never heard of this prick before.

"The Elite Four, Joey," Yugi breathed. "They are the champions that Pokémon trainers must ultimately defeat for the champion title." He was honored to be in the presence of the infamous Seto Kaiba!

"Champion title, what?" Joey was confused.

"I'll explain it to you, moron. But I'll speak very slowly and use small words so you can understand," Seto Kaiba scoffed. "Little Yugi here will have to defeat the eight gym leaders, one in each city. For each gym leader he defeats, he will earn that leader's respective gym badge. Are you with me so far, mutt?"

"Hey, don't call me a mutt, you jerk!"

"Good, you're listening. Anyway, only trainers with all eight gym badges can enter to battle the Elite Four. My Pokémon are all dragon-type and I am the last champion Yugi will face. If he even makes it that far, that is."

"You take that back," Joey's temper was rising. "Yugi is going to mop the floor with you one day."

Kaiba threw his head back in a maniacal laugh. "Oh, that'll be the day, mutt."

Joey was over this guy and turned to his little friend. "Come on, Yug, don't listen to what this guy says. Let's go inside the gym." He grabbed Yugi's arm to tug him towards the gym, but Kaiba blocked his path.

"So you can't read, mutt? The gym is closed, it says so right here." The tall man pointed to the sign on the door.

When Yugi finished reading, he was baffled. Why would they close the gym? Maybe Kaiba knew…

"So do you know what happened to make them close the gym?" Yugi asked.

"No idea," Kaiba said, stiffly.

"Sooo, what are you doing here then?" Joey was curious about this infuriating man.

"Not that it's any of your business," Kaiba snarled, "but I came to visit the gym leader here. Maxamillion Pegasus."

"Wow, you know Pegasus?" Yugi was impressed.

"Of course, runt. I know all of the gym leaders, obviously. We get together. We go bowling."

"Wow, really? I love bowling!" Joey said.

Kaiba frowned. "And no sense of humor either, I see. You're a real catch, Wheeler. And just so you know, that was sarcasm."

Joey didn't know much, but he knew when someone was taking a dig at him. "Hey, you pompous asshole! I may not be a fancy celebrity Pokémon trainer or a spoiled rich boy or wear an ugly white trench coat, but I'm a good friend, right Yug?"

Kaiba smirked. There was something fun about riling up this blonde; he could take his insults and send them right back. It was nice having someone stand up to him for once.

"Alright, I'll throw you a bone, mutt. I'm part of the Elite Four; the gym leaders all see each other at Pokémon tournaments and other events. Pegasus hasn't been around much lately and I was just in the mood for a Pokémon battle so I thought I'd stop by."

"Where has Pegasus been? Why is the gym closed?" The questions tumbled out of Yugi's mouth. _Is it normal for gym leaders to close their gyms?_

"I don't have an answer for either question, shorty," Kaiba said, smugly. "But I don't have time to stand around here and play guessing games. I have better things to do. Excuse me."

The tall man walked away, his trench coat billowing out behind him.

"Ahh, that creep!" Joey was still annoyed. "I can't believe his attitude!"

"He reminds me of Yami, actually," Yugi said, his voice so soft he wasn't sure if Joey even heard him.

But Joey had. "What makes you say that, Yug?" Joey knew his friend held a rivalry against Yami, but he wasn't quite sure of the reason behind it.

"Just his arrogance and his smug little smirk, I guess," Yugi sighed. He was hoping to leave all of his old memories in Pallet Town. Was he ever going to just forget about his rival?

"Ah, Yug! Yams isn't such a bad guy. Hey, at least he isn't Kaiba, right? Could you imagine being around a guy as annoying as _that?_" Joey stuck out his tongue at the thought.

Yugi chuckled. Joey never got this worked up about anyone, those he hated or otherwise. That had to mean Joey felt very _strongly_ about Kaiba, in some way…

"In fact, I'm going to follow that rich boy and give him a piece of my mind! I'll be right back, Yug!" Joey was determined not to let Kaiba have the last word.

"Alright, Joey, I'll just stay here and wait for you," Yugi said, spying a nearby bench. Joey nodded and ran off to find the dragon champion.

When Joey's back disappeared around the corner, Yugi was finally alone. He sat on the bench, closed his eyes and just enjoyed feeling the sunshine on his face. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps. They stopped right in front of him.

_Joey's back,_ Yugi thought, keeping his eyes closed. "Ready, Joey?" he asked.

When there was no reply, Yugi opened his eyes to question his friend. The two figures dressed in black standing before him were definitely _not_ Joey. Worse, they were giving him a menacing look.

Yugi gasped, fear shooting through his body. He opened his mouth to yell, but one of the men cupped Yugi's mouth while the other skillfully put him in a choke hold.

The men were wearing black uniforms that had a large red 'R' on the front. _They must be from Team Rocket!_ Yugi struggled against the thug's grasp.

"Stop, you little brat!" The first man hissed, in an interesting accent. He had long white hair and dark brown eyes. "We won't hurt you if you just cooperate. Trust me, my partner here can snap your neck in two seconds."

"Turn over your Pokémon to us right now," the other man commanded. This one had dirty blonde hair and purple eyes. His skin was a smooth caramel color.

Yugi's normally gentle amethyst eyes narrowed. They were after his Squirtle! He furrowed his brow in refusal at the criminals' request. He began to thrash wildly as he struggled against his two captors. Suddenly, a deep, booming voice caught the attention of all three men.

"Drop him right now or you'll have to deal with me." Yami's angry crimson eyes burned with fury.

* * *

Yami was on his way back from the crazy old man's location, with some valuable Pokémon-catching tips, when he heard a muffled cry coming from over near the Viridian City gym. He saw two men dressed in all black holding Yugi in a choke hold. One of the men demanded Yugi's Pokémon.

Yami ran over as fast as he could, to help his little rival. _There's no way I'm going to let them rob Yugi!_

Obviously the thugs did not hear him coming. Their eyes widened at his command to let Yugi free. Although Yami wasn't very big, he knew he could be very intimidating. His deep, powerful voice alone was enough to make some people soil their pants, especially when combined with his devil-red eyes. He could look very hellish when he wanted to.

The white-haired man finally spoke. "Get moving, this is no business of yours. We're just having a little chat over here with the runt, so back off."

At that, Yami stepped closer. "You didn't seem to hear me, thief. I said to drop him at this very second, or I'll tear you limb from limb! " Yami bellowed at the criminals.

Yugi was awestruck. He began to feel very nervous for these two men, who were clearly unsuspecting of who they were dealing with. Yami may not appear big or muscular, but he certainly had enough endurance and strength to back up his attitude.

The white-haired man didn't seem to understand that he was playing with fire; a very dangerous game, indeed. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and flicked it open. He moved towards Yami with practiced speed.

Yami, undeterred, leapt forward and met the man's attack, careful to avoid the sharp object. His opponent caught him, threw him down, and pinned him to the ground, furiously attempting to jab him with the knife. Yami kicked the man's chest and threw him off to avoid being cut. He got back up on his feet and stared at the man, eye to eye. Both men snarled at the other.

The white-haired man flew himself wildly at Yami, who dodged the attack. The thief rounded on Yami and punched him in the gut. Yami fell to his knees, as the wind was knocked out of him. His opponent smirked and moved closer, readying his blade.

Yugi suddenly felt an immense fear in the pit of his stomach. An incredible sensation overcame him. His blood pumped harder. His vision blurred. He didn't want Yami to die….

Out of nowhere, three colored lights appeared in the sky above them – electric yellow, frosty blue, and fiery orange. The same strange colors he had seen back in Pallet Town! The three shining creatures gracefully descended closer to the stunned men, who had stopped their brawl, completely mesmerized.

The creatures were now so close, Yugi could see them clearly; they were definitely birds. The yellow bird had jagged feathers lined in black, a long beak and intense, angled eyes. The blue bird was very elegant, with a pointed crest on its head, leaving a trail of mystical ice wherever it flew. The orange bird seemed to be made of fire, its wings and tail dancing with the grace of a flame.

The group of men continued to stare, completely slack-jawed at the creatures hovering over them. The tan man's grip tightened on Yugi as the birds continued to circle overhead. The white-haired man's eyes bulged, his arm still raised.

The three birds stared back for a moment before rotating in a circle above them. Faster and faster, the birds flew in a circle over the men. Yellow, blue, and orange blended together in a strange rainbow-like glow – the birds were combining their powers! Electricity combined with ice and fire.

The powerful force encircled the criminals, lifting them off their feet. Suddenly, the criminals and the birds blasted off into the sky with lightening speed and disappeared among the clouds, leaving behind a small twinkling star in their place.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were left alone panting together, trying to catch their breath. Shocked amethyst finally locked with fiery crimson. The two stared at each other in silence before Yami finally spoke.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" His face took on a concerned look.

"Yeah, I guess," Yugi replied, still breathless. "What the hell just happened here?"

"Those were the Legendary Birds," Yami said instantly.

"The legendary _what?_" Yugi was confused.

"The Legendary Birds," Yami repeated. "Three ancient bird Pokémon that control the elements; Zapdos controls electricity, Articuno controls ice, and Moltres controls fire."

Yami paused as Yugi looked stunned, absorbing every word.

"Grandpa Oak used to tell me stories about them when I was little," Yami continued, "Many Pokémon trainers have sought after them because they are immensely powerful, as we have just witnessed, but they've never been caught. No one has seen the Legendary Birds for decades. There was an ancient prophecy that the birds would return for 'the chosen one' and be united, but that story has faded to legend."

This sounded vaguely familiar to Yugi. Where had he heard this story before? Suddenly it hit him as his eyes widened. _This must be what my mom and dad were searching for when they disappeared! They were looking for proof of the legend!_

Yugi's parents had been famous Pokémon researchers, but had disappeared when he was very young. He barely remembered them, but this couldn't just be a coincidence. How many Pokémon legends could there possibly be?

"Well, that's interesting…" Yugi trailed off, slightly uncomfortable. He gathered his backpack and intended to search for Joey so they could get the heck out of dodge.

Yami donned his own backpack and looked at the younger teen.

"Are you sure you're alright, Little One?"

"Yes, I'm _fine_," Yugi snapped at the nickname. "You were the one in the knife fight. Didn't get stabbed, did you?"

"Of course not," Yami smirked.

"Peachy. I'm going to go find Joey so we can leave," Yugi started to walk in the direction Joey disappeared to. Had that really only been about ten minutes ago?

"I'll go with you," Yami volunteered.

"No, you won't."

"Why not? It's not safe for you to be by yourself."

"Look, you don't need to baby me. Besides, aren't _you_ travelling by _yourself_?"

"Yes, but –"

"No buts. I can take care of myself, just like you."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Clearly, because you weren't just about to be robbed a moment ago."

"I could have dealt with that, you didn't give me a chance."

"Little One," Yami chortled, "I highly doubt –"

"Don't finish that sentence," Yugi pleaded. "Just please, leave me alone. I'll have Joey, you don't need to hover over me like I'm some helpless _child_…"

Yami was taken aback by that sentiment, his confidence slightly shaken. _Is that really how Yugi feels when I try to protect him? Have I been making him feel that way all these years?_

Yugi bit his lip and his eyes lowered to the ground. _It looked like Yami was hurt when I said that…_

"Yug, Yug!" A mess of blonde hair suddenly bounced into view at the end of the street. Joey was running towards them, giddy with excitement.

"Yug, you'll never believe what I just saw!"

Yugi froze for a moment. He couldn't tell Joey what just happened. He didn't want his friend to know about his close call with those two Team Rocket thugs, not to mention some strange legendary Pokémon that kept following him.

Joey stopped in front of the two teens, trying to catch his breath between words.

"Found – Kaiba – told him – he's an idiot – then he – summoned – a dragon – flew away –"

Yugi had almost forgotten about the Elite Four dragon champion who had ruffled Joey's feathers earlier. He managed a slight smile to humor his friend.

"That's cool, Joey. He flew away on one of his dragon Pokémon?"

"Yeah, he called me annoying and said there was only one way to escape from me. Then he summoned a Dragonite, I think! It was huge! And it flew so fast! I wonder what it would be like to ride one…"

Yugi laughed. Joey seemed very impressed with Kaiba's dragon. Maybe that reflected how he really felt about its trainer…

"Anyway, Yug, are you ready to go? It'll be getting dark soon, we should find somewhere in the forest to camp."

"Sure, Joey, let's go. Next stop, Viridian Forest!"

"Great! See ya, Yams!"

The two friends walked away and turned the corner towards the entrance to Viridian Forest, leaving Yami alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"I don't want to, Bakura."

"Marik, stop being so bloody nervous! We _have_ to tell him! The boss told us to let him know if we see any rare and powerful Pokémon!"

The two Team Rocket thugs had been knocked out in the process of being hurled into the sky by the crazy birds. They had woken up, tangled together in a heap, outside of Viridian City.

Bakura pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar phone number. "I'm calling him right now." He put the ringing phone up to his ear.

Marik just sat on the ground with his head in his hands, still unsure of what he had witnessed.

"Hello, Pegasus," Bakura's said gruffly, "it's me. No, it's _me_. It's Bakura, you dolt! I'm calling about Operation X – we've found something big."

* * *

**Whew! Sorry if this chapter was tiring to read. I'll try to stick with shorter chapters from here on out, but no promises! **

**Also, I just want to say that I am aware that Yugi's Squirtle wouldn't know the move 'water gun' right away, but I'm not going by Pokemon 'levels' in this story. I thought that would be a little confusing to those who aren't as familiar with Pokemon as I am. Trust me, I've played the game more than I'd care to admit :D**

**If you enjoyed, please leave a nice review! It would make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap! Thank you SO MUCH to everybody who reviewed and favorited and followed...! I checked my email one unsuspecting afternoon and found a TON of great reviews. I was so happy, I practically cried. Thanks guys!  
**

**I normally update on a bi-weekly schedule but there was no way this was getting uploaded last weekend. My car failed inspection (twice...) so I kept having to go to mechanics and run around trying to figure out what's wrong. Damn machines. Plus I took a weekend trip to visit some friends, so this chapter just sat here, half-finished. But here it is! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_'You don't have to hover over me like I'm some helpless child...'_

Yugi's final words had left Yami feeling as if he had been doused in ice-cold water. Had that really been how Yugi felt about him for all these years?

Yami pondered this question as his feet slowly dragged his body towards the entrance to Viridian Forest. _I have been protective of Yugi since we were young. But for me, it was out of a deep friendship, not a way to make the Little One feel inadequate or incapable…_

That nickname passed through his brain again. _Little One. It does make Yugi sound rather…diminutive. _He had been using the nickname since they were children and in present times he used it more out of tradition than as an insult.

Yami quickly realized something contradictory…

_Why does he allow himself to be under Joey's protection but not my own? Does it have to do with…? _

Well, he couldn't ignore the pink tinge stippled on Yugi's cheeks whenever they got too close; it gave him a certain rush. In fact, he had taken to deliberately pushing the younger teen's buttons in attempt to see his flushed complexion. In all honesty, he couldn't help himself.

Outwardly, it had been a power-trip for Yami to show that he had influence over the younger but inside, his deeper feelings were attempting to claw their way to the surface, even if the result had made Yugi hypersensitive to his presence.

_I hadn't meant to take advantage of him…How have things ended up this way?! I don't know what to do. I'm just so…this is so…confusing!_

Yami stopped his movement, wishing things could just be more damned simple. He wanted Yugi as a companion, not a rival. He wanted them to be able to travel together with no harsh words or competition. And if their travels led to more between them…

_No._ Yami shook his head with a sigh. _That would never happen. Yugi practically hates me, and sees me as his competition…_

_Wait a second – that's it! If I can act as Yugi's rival, then I can push him to be the best Pokémon trainer he can possibly be! My mere presence will be his challenge. Whenever he gives up, or feels overwhelmed, my simple rival taunting will be enough to keep him going._

Yami's heart soared at the untapped possibilities of their rivalry…

_Whenever he loses a battle, I'll be there. Whenever he misses his opportunity to catch a Pokémon, I'll be there. Whenever he fails, I'll be there. I will be his motivation to get back up, dust himself off, and try again. In my own way, I will be the one to make him gain his confidence and ability._

Yami resumed his movement, his brain sparking with new ways to intimidate, challenge, and ultimately motivate the younger teen. In the end, his rival would feel more capable and determined to become a Pokémon champion. Yami finally reached the entrance to Viridian Forest, eager to put his new plan into action.

_Alright Yugi. You wanted a rival, and now you've got one. Ready or not, here I come._

* * *

"Yug, this place gives me the heeby-jeebs."

Yugi and Joey had finally made their way into Viridian Forest. Dense branches covered the sky overhead, blocking out most of the sunlight. Shadows draped on the trees and underbrush like black silk. Odd noises echoed through the wilderness, giving the two friends an eerie feeling.

"Me too, Joey," the younger replied. "If we stick to the main path, we should be out of here in no time."

"Well, just stick close until then, yeah?" Joey shivered, wondering what spooky creatures they would find in this place. He hoped they wouldn't find any gross disgusting bugs.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, Yugi spoke again.

"Joey, I hate to say this, but… it's getting dark. We should find a spot and make camp for tonight."

Joey's eyes bulged. "We don't really have to stay here, do we? You're just messing with me, right Yug?"

Yugi smirked. "What's wrong, Joey? You aren't scared of the dark scary forest filled with bugs, are you?" He asked, innocently. There were few things that actually terrified Joey, but he knew his friend wasn't very fond of creepy-crawlies.

"Of course not!" The blonde replied. "I'm just worried about you, is all. Now, show me where to put my sleeping bag!"

Yugi suddenly had a wicked idea and plucked a nearby weed. "Oh my god, Joey! There's a bug on your back!"

Yugi watched as Joey's eyes bulged. "Don't move!" And Joey froze.

"Yug….get it…off…me…" Joey mumbled, his body like human statue. Yugi crept behind his friend, weed in hand, and tickled Joey's neck with the end of the plant.

"Oh no! It's crawling up your neck! I hope it doesn't go down your shirt…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Joey screamed and leapt in the air like a wild animal. He moved like he was possessed, flailing and shaking out his clothes.

Yugi's wild laughter rang through the air. Joey rounded on his friend and spied the plant in his hand; he was able to put two and two together.

"S-s-sorry…J-Joey! I…h-had…to!" Yugi howled breathlessly between laughs.

Joey suddenly regained his lost composure. "Very funny, Yug."

Yugi giggled as his friend marched ahead of him, feigning annoyance. He knew Joey wasn't really mad, he could take a joke as well as anyone. He was probably even proud of Yugi for pulling a fast one on him.

The two soon found a small clearing, laid out their sleeping bags, and fell asleep beneath a blanket of twinkling stars.

* * *

Joey's eyes opened slowly, as slivers of morning light pierced through the trees overhead. Yugi's peaceful breathing told him that his friend was still asleep.

Joey threw back his covers and made a move to put on his shoes. _Gotta take a leak,_ he thought, still groggy from sleep. He put one shoe on. He didn't notice the chubby, bright green caterpillar on his other sneaker…until he reached for it. His eyes lost all grogginess and popped wide open, his hand frozen in mid-reach.

"Yug, wake up!" He yelled.

"What's up, Joe?" Yugi asked, not moving from his cocoon of warmth.

"It's an emergency! I need your help!"

Yugi crawled out of his sleeping bag and saw his friend – one sneaker on, arm still outstretched, face contorted in disgust, a small caterpillar perched gently on his other shoe, innocently staring up at the pair of friends.

"A Pokémon!" Yugi squealed in delight. He quickly grabbed his Pokédex and pointed its sensor towards the worm-like creature to get more information. The voice of the Pokédex activated: "Caterpie, a small bug Pokémon. This caterpillar Pokémon is usually seen in forest areas. When ready to evolve into its next stage, it forms a chrysalis around itself for protection."

"How do I catch it?" Yugi asked the device.

The Pokédex answered: "To catch a wild Pokémon, it must be battled first. Pokémon in a weakened state are easier to catch. When the wild Pokémon has lost most of its energy, you must throw a Pokéball at it. When the Pokeball's sensor stops glowing, the wild Pokémon has been caught."

Yugi smiled brightly. He had a hoard of Pokéballs he had bought in Viridian City just waiting to be used. _This is it! My first chance to catch a wild Pokémon!_

"Yug," Joey said, urgently. "Hurry up!" Caterpie was inching towards Joey's outstretched hand in curiosity, unknowingly frightening the blonde.

"No problem, Joey! Just hang tight. Go Squirtle, I choose you!" Yugi threw Squirtle's Pokéball and the blue turtle Pokémon appeared in a glowing light.

"Squirtle, Squirt," the Pokémon called, ready to battle.

"Squirtle, Tackle Caterpie!" Yugi commanded. Squirtle faced the enemy bug Pokémon and attacked; Caterpie tumbled off of Joey's shoe, stunned from the hit. The bug shook off its daze and attempted to retreat by crawling up the nearest tree trunk.

"Squirtle, use your Water Gun! Don't let it get away!"

"Squirtle, Squirt!" A powerful stream of water gushed from Squirtle's mouth and sent Caterpie tumbling to the ground. The caterpillar decided to fight back and used its remaining strength to Tackle Squirtle, catching the turtle by surprise.

"Squirtle, one more Tackle should do it!"

Eager to please its trainer, the turtle focused his strength and hurled his form at his opponent. Caterpie lay on the ground in a daze, greatly weakened by the battle.

"Okay, it's now or never," Yugi said as he hurled an empty Pokéball at the weakened bug Pokémon. Caterpie disappeared into the ball, which glowed red and trembled back and forth on the ground. Yugi and Joey both held their breath for what seemed like hours. After only about thirty seconds, however, the Pokéball stopped rocking back and forth and the sensor changed from red to gray.

Caterpie had been caught!

Yugi exhaled as the reality settled over him – he had caught his first Pokémon! A smile slowly formed on his face and he finally jumped into the air in celebration.

"YES! I did it! I caught Caterpie!" He went over to the now occupied Pokéball on the ground and picked it up. "I'll take great care of you, Caterpie," he promised to the ball.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle seemed to share Yugi's enthusiasm at having a new companion and jumped around his trainer happily.

"Thank you so much, Squirtle," Yugi said as he embraced the blue turtle Pokémon. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Yug! You were great, I knew you could do it!" Joey was excited too, a wide smile spread on his face. He joined the embrace and the trio enjoyed the moment before an ecstatic Yugi pulled away.

"What a great way to start the morning," he said with a bright smile. "Let's get our stuff packed away Joey, so we can get moving and hopefully get out of this forest by tonight."

"Yeah, sure thing, Yug! No more creepy crawlies, no offense to your new Caterpie of course! Hey, what's for breakfast, Yug? I'm starved!"

Yugi let his friend babble on while his thoughts drifted to his crimson-eyed rival.

_I wonder how he's doing in this forest…_

* * *

On a different side of the forest, Yami crept through the thick weeds, spying his intended catch – a Weedle! The worm-like Pokémon had a large horn on its head, for poisoning its enemies. It was busy gnawing its way through a bunch of leaves and didn't notice the sneaking trainer.

Yami was doing well – he had already caught a Pidgey, a small brown bird known for its sand attack defense. Getting as close as he dared to the Weedle without spooking it, he raised his arm and released Pidgey's Pokéball.

"Pidgey, go!" The brown bird appeared in front of her trainer, cooing softly. "Use your Sand Attack on Weedle!"

Focused on her opponent, the bird unleashed a sandstorm over the worm. The confused Weedle was trapped it in a dense prison of sand, preventing it from attacking back or retreating.

"Pidgey, use your Gust attack to weaken Weedle!" Pidgey cooed in reply, before flapping her wings fiercely. Enemy Weedle was lifted into the air by the force of the wind and was thumped against a nearby tree trunk. The worm Pokémon lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of the tree.

Seizing the opportunity, Yami was about to throw a Pokéball at Weedle when a high-pitched voice rang out behind him.

"Not bad skills, for a young maggot," the voice squeaked. "But this forest is filled with advanced trainers ready to feed on your blood."

Yami turned around, suddenly face-to-face with a short boy with horn-rimmed glasses, powder blue hair and a malicious, toothy smile. He looked like some kind of beetle.

"And I suppose you're thirsty?" Yami unleashed the full power of his confident smirk. Zero fear.

"Indeed," bug boy screeched. "Prepare for the thwomping of your life!"

The boy threw a Pokéball into the air. A large bee with twin stingers materialized before Yami, buzzing softly in the air. He knew this Pokémon was a Beedrill – the final evolved form of Weedle. Yami withdrew his Pokédex, eager to get a description for the bee Pokémon.

"Beedrill, a bee Pokémon. Usually found in large swarms, it is known for using its poisoning abilities on its opponents."

_Poison, right,_ Yami thought. _Good thing I stocked up on antidotes back at the Viridian City PokéMart._

"Charmander, go!" The orange fire lizard appeared from its ball, its tail lit with a healthy, glowing flame.

"Charmander, Char," it called, happily.

"Beedrill, use your Poison Sting!" The bee buzzed in reply and swooped at Charmander, its stingers poised for the attack. Charmander flinched as the stingers hit their mark.

A light gray tinge took over its orange skin. The light from its tail flame dimmed. Charmander had been poisoned!

"Oh, what a shame," the bug trainer sneered. "Poor little lizard was poisoned! It should have known better than to play with the big bugs!"

"We'll see about that!" Yami called back. "Your precious bee Pokémon is weak against fire attacks. Charmander, Ember!" The lizard furiously waved its tail flame and small embers landed on the bee. Beedrill wobbled through the air, severely burned – a critical hit!

The poison once again plagued Charmander and drained some of his energy. The gray coloring on his skin began to darken as its tail flame was reduced to a mere glimmer.

"Charrrrr…"

Yami maintained a hard, expressionless exterior, refusing to let his worry show to his opponent. _One more fire attack should defeat his Beedrill. Then I can heal Charmander's poison with an antidote._

"Beedrill, Fury Attack!" The bee Pokémon used his stingers to attack Charmander once – twice – three times! The lizard fumbled after the attacks, weakened. It slowly regained its footing and glared down its opponent, still ready to fight.

"Charmander, one last Ember should do it!" The fire Pokémon's tail once again swished madly through the air, singeing the enemy Beedrill. Its buzzing noises faded as the bee Pokémon finally fainted.

Yami took this opportunity to heal Charmander's poison with an antidote. He pulled out a small round pill and fed it to the fire Pokémon. Charmander gratefully accepted the medicine, affectionately nuzzling his trainer.

His opponent was out of Pokémon to use. The battle was over – Yami had won.

"Beedrill, return," cried bug boy. Beedrill's form disappeared back into its Pokéball. "You're lucky you had a fire Pokémon at your disposal! Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. You haven't seen the last of Weevil Underwood!"

Yami watched his opponent run swiftly back into the forest, mumbling something about having to catch more bugs. His own Pokémon were weakened from battle, he would have to get moving to get out of this forest. With Charmander put safely back inside his Pokéball, Yami continued on his path out of Viridian Forest. Pewter City was on the other side, waiting for him.

* * *

Finally, after a few more hours of wandering through Viridian Forest, Yugi and Joey had passed a sign that pointed them towards the nearby exit.

_We'll be in Pewter City before dark,_ Yugi thought.

"Hey Yug, how about a quick rest, yeah?" The blonde stretched out his lanky form and sat cross-legged on the grass.

"Sure thing, Joey," Yugi replied, joining his friend. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the musky forest air. _It can be so peaceful here…_

"How much longer to Pewter City?" Joey asked. "I've just about had it with this forest and its creepy-crawlies. Man, those little worms are everywhere!"

Yugi giggled, remembering his earlier trick. "It won't be long Joey, after Viridian Forest we hit Route 2 and that will take us to Pewter City. I'm sure we can make it there by dark."

After they were sufficiently rested, the pair dusted the dirt from their pants and proceeded towards the forest's exit. The trees slowly thinned and the sun overhead became brighter as the sky grew clearer. The path out of the forest was clear beneath their feet, having been previously lost among the weeds of the forest floor.

A figure blocked their path, however. He was short with blue hair and horn-rimmed glasses…

"Well, well," the figure screeched, "I can feed you to my new bugs."

Joey immediately balled his fists. "Get out of here, creep. Let us pass or I'll squash you like the cockroach you are."

"My name is Weevil Underwood," the boy sneered. "And I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, it upsets my bugs…and you won't like their stingers when they're angry…"

Yugi stepped between the two, trying to control the situation. "Hey, Weevil. My name is Yugi and this is Joey. Are you a Pokémon trainer, too? I just came from Pallet Town."

Weevil's eyes glinted with mischief, hidden behind his glasses. "Well, little Yugi, why don't we have a battle? Two of my new bugs against two of your Pokémon."

"I accept," Yugi agreed. "This will be fun."

"Squash him, Yug! I don't trust this guy." Joey scowled at Weevil like he was a dangerous insect, ready to sting.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Yugi let the Pokéball fly. The blue turtle appeared, calling its name.

Weevil smirked at Yugi's choice of Pokémon. A Squirtle? This would be interesting.

"Weedle, come forth!" A small worm with a stinger on its head appeared before its trainer.

Joey laughed. "That puny little thing?! It won't last thirty seconds."

Weevil flashed a toothy grin at Joey. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, you ignorant oaf. Weedle, Poison Sting attack!"

Weedle obeyed and lunged itself horn-first at Squirtle, hitting its mark. Squirtle recoiled from the hit as his bright blue skin faded to a light gray. Squirtle had been poisoned!

Weevil glared at Yugi through his glasses. "Now, your turtle is poisoned and unless you have an antidote, the poison will continue to drain his health after each turn!"

Yugi gasped. He didn't have an antidote! He would need to defeat Weevil, and fast before Squirtle fainted.

"Squirtle, use your Water Gun!" A powerful stream of water burst towards enemy Weedle, drenching the worm. Although Weedle had taken some damage, it shook off the attack. It's not very effective…

"Your water attacks won't do you much good, Yugi!" Weevil screeched. "Now, Weedle, another Poison Sting!"

"Squirtle, Squirt," the turtle Pokémon called in pain. The gray coloring darkened as the poison continued to spread through Squirtle's veins. He was getting weaker…

"Squirtle, Tackle it!" The turtle lowered his head and tackled the Weedle, sending it toppling into the dirt. The contact had taken more damage than Yugi expected – a critical hit! One more attack and Weedle would be defeated. _Just one more attack…_

"Weedle, String Shot!" The worm sprayed a sticky, goo-like substance at Squirtle, covering the turtle Pokémon and lowering his speed.

"Squirtle, another Tackle!" The string-covered turtle lowered its head and tackled – but the attack missed! The goo had blocked his vision and was slowing him down.

The turtle was once again hurt by the poison, his skin a dark charcoal gray. He was gravely injured and could barely keep his eyes open with what little strength he had left.

"Your Squirtle is nearly finished, Yugi!" Weevil laughed maniacally. "You may as well call it quits right now!"

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath._ He's right. There's no way Squirtle can withstand another round of attacks combined with the poison. _Yugi knew what had to come next; he didn't want to do it, but he had no choice…

"Squirtle, return!" The turtle disappeared inside his Pokéball, which had turned black to show the Pokémon's condition. "You deserve a good rest now." Yugi brought out the only other Pokéball on his belt. _You're my only hope now…_

"Caterpie, I choose you!" The small green caterpillar appeared, squealing in delight. He was ready to fight for his new trainer!

"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry I have to crush your delicate little bug. Weedle, Poison Sting!" The horned worm lunged at Caterpie, but was too slow – Caterpie successfully dodged the attack!

"Your Weedle can only take one more attack, Weevil, and here it comes! Caterpie, use all of your strength with Tackle!" The caterpillar summoned all of its attack power and tackled its opponent with all it could muster, launching the enemy Weedle into the air until it crashed against a tree. Weedle had fainted!

Weevil scowled at Caterpie. "You will regret that!"

Caterpie suddenly began to glow in a silvery light. It lifted its head and sprayed itself with a silky substance until it was encased in a hardened, green chrysalis. Caterpie had evolved!

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight – he had never seen a Pokémon evolve before! He whipped out his Pokédex to get a description of his new Pokémon.

"Metapod, a bug Pokémon. The evolved form of Caterpie, this Pokémon will remain in its chrysalis until its next stage."

"Nice job, Yug! That was awesome," Joey yelled from the sidelines of the battle.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting all sentimental. Let's continue with our battle!" Weevil released his next Pokémon. "Your Metapod is no match for my beautiful Pinsir!"

Metapod's opponent was frightening – a squat, brown beetle with two very large, powerful-looking pinchers. Yugi's Pokédex activated: "Pinsir, a beetle Pokémon. It grips its prey in its powerful pinchers and uses its vice-like grip to weaken them into submission."

Yugi shivered. That thing could probably snap his Metapod in half! He would have to be extremely careful of those pinchers.

Meanwhile, Joey was beside himself in terror. "Yugi, that thing gives me the absolute creeps. Make this quick before I have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

"Don't worry," Weevil glared at Joey. "This will be very quick. My Pinsir is hungry and your Metapod would make a delicious snack! Pinsir, Vice Grip!"

Pinsir took Metapod in its powerful pinchers and squeezed hard. If those pinchers broke Metapod's chrysalis, it would all be over! Panicking, Yugi did the first thing that came to his mind –

"Metapod, Harden!" Metapod glowed in a bright green light as the pinchers continued their crushing grip on his outer shell.

"Pinsir, squeeze as hard as you can! Crush it in half!" Weevil shouted, apparently intent on annihilating Yugi's poor Metapod.

"Metapod, Harden as much as you can!" Metapod glowed a brighter green as the pinchers tightened even further. Metapod stopped glowing but its shell remained a beautiful emerald, shining in the sun.

The only thing Yugi could do at this point was to watch the two Pokémon struggle before him. _This is it. The stronger Pokémon wins. Who will it be – the unstoppable force or the unbreakable object?_

The struggle continued for a moment before the pinchers cracked slightly, then finally snapped completely. Metapod had won the battle – his shell was too strong to break!

"What?!" Weevil shrieked. "My Pinsir lost? I don't believe this; he will be useless until I can get him to a Pokémon Center to heal!"

Yugi glared at his blue-haired opponent. He couldn't stand that attitude. "Your Pokémon are never 'useless.' They fight as hard as they can for you and the least you can do is to treat them with the respect and love they deserve!"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed, pumping his fists in the air triumphantly. "Well said, Yug! Now let's get out of here before bug boy has another fit…"

"Yeah, let's go." The two began to walk away before Yugi noticed that Squirtle's Pokéball vibrated with every step he took. "Wait, what's going on?"

Weevil sneered once again. "Your Squirtle is still poisoned, you know. Every step you take, he will continue to lose health. I hope you have an antidote, since there aren't any Pokémon Centers around here, hahaha!" Weevil stomped back into the forest, his maniacal laughter echoing through the trees.

Yugi paled, he had forgotten about Squirtle's condition! If he wasn't healed with an antidote then Squirtle would faint.

"I…don't have one…" Yugi choked out, realizing the inevitable was near. His vision blurred with tears. He didn't want Squirtle to faint; it would ruin the trusting relationship they had only just started to form…

"Hey Yug, what does an antidote look like?" Joey asked his friend, curiously.

"I think they're small round pills, but I don't have one!" Yugi said, helplessly. Why didn't he buy one back at the PokéMart in Viridian City?!

"Well you do, now! I just found this on the ground," Joey smiled and tossed the small item towards his friend.

"What?! You found it? Where?" Yugi said, incredulous.

"Ahh, right over there in the grass, near where I was standing. Don't worry about it, Yug, careless trainers drop stuff all the time. I even found a rare candy once. Come on, let's heal Squirtle and get the heck outta here!"

* * *

"Your Squirtle is still poisoned, you know. Every step you take, he will continue to lose health. I hope you have an antidote, since there aren't any Pokémon Centers around here, hahaha!"

Yami had been watching the entire battle between Yugi and Weevil, concealed by the tall grass. Yugi was smart; he battled with his heart, as well as his head. But careless mistakes could cost him a match, or even a gym badge, later down the road.

Yami saw Yugi's face pale in realization that he didn't have an antidote to heal his Squirtle. Yami flinched at the hurt facial expression of his rival. That damned Weevil Underwood and his bug Pokémon…

_Hopefully you won't make this same mistake again, Little One. This time, I will help you._

He quietly tossed his spare antidote, which landed near Joey's foot. The blonde turned around and made eye contact with Yami. Confused amber irises met with pleading scarlet – _Yes, I am helping him, but just this once._ The two stared at each other, silently, before Joey nodded in understanding of the gift.

"Hey Yug, what does an antidote look like…?"

Yami turned around and retreated back into the forest, quietly exiting the woods on his own blazed trail. Making sure Yugi didn't see him, Yami went back to the main path and quickly found the sign that read "Route 2: Towards Pewter City." He smirked, devilishly. Maybe he would leave another little surprise for his rival, urging him to catch up. He pulled out his set of house keys and turned back towards the Route 2 sign post.

_It's time to put my plan into action…_

* * *

Yugi and Joey had finally made their way out of Viridian Forest and into the open field where Route 2 was waiting for them.

Joey was the first to see the sign and hurried over to read it aloud. "Route 2: Towards Pewter…ahh, Yug? You better come see this…"

"See what?" Yugi joined his blonde friend and looked down at the sign. The usual direction marker was there, showing the direction of the next city, but there was something else on the sign post.

Roughly carved into the wood was a message. "Yami was here. Yugi's a loser."

Fires of rage burned in the pit of Yugi's stomach. "How dare that jerk call me a loser! And how did he get ahead of us anyway? I'm so pissed. Aren't you pissed, Joey? Man, I can't wait to get to Pewter City so I can rearrange his teeth and then I'll…"

Joey stopped listening to Yugi's angry babbling, smiling to himself as they continued on Route 2. _Yami sure knows how to keep things interesting, eh?_

* * *

A tall man sat at the head of a lavish table filled with exotic fruits and various sweet treats. His silver hair fell in a curtain over one eye. He quietly sipped from a flute of orange juice mixed with champagne as he gingerly stroked a large cream-colored cat.

"Ahh, there's nothing like a mimosa to brighten my day." His happy, sing-song voice carried through the large room. "I wouldn't mind if those two fools kept me waiting just a little bit longer, would you Persian?" The beautiful, exotic cat purred deeply in approval of her master's sentiments.

The door to the room suddenly burst open. Two men dressed in all black uniforms with a large red 'R' on the front entered the room. One had long fluffy white hair and eyes so dark brown, they almost seemed black. The other, his companion, had tanned skin and dirty blonde hair.

"No such luck for me I suppose," the tall man said softly, taking another sip from his glass.

"Shut the hell up, you fool," the white-haired man growled. "Do you have any idea how long it took for us to get here?!"

"Now, now, Bakura. There's no need to unleash that famous attitude of yours." The tall man motioned for the pair to sit. "Please join me and help yourself to anything you see."

The tanned man sat down quietly but the man called Bakura stood, hesitantly looking at the creature next to his boss.

"I'm allergic to cats, Pegasus," he said, stiffly. "Can your feline friend go somewhere else?"

"Oh, but kitty enjoys sitting with me, don't you Persian?" Pegasus said in a baby-talk voice, scratching under the cat's chin. Persian meowed in reply.

"Fine," Bakura yelled, gruffly. "But I'm sitting at the other end of this table and I'll kick that bloody cat right in its nose if it comes any closer!"

Pegasus smirked as Bakura took his promised seat at the end of the table. He set down his glass and his voice grew serious.

"Now," he began. "Bakura, Marik, I want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened in Viridian City."

* * *

**I really hope Yami's little "plan" doesn't backfire, but what fun would that be?! (hehehe)**

**You know... It really wasn't my intention to make Joey afraid of bugs, it just sort of happened... But I thought it fit in the context so I kept it! **

**This chapter was very Poke-y so please let me know how you feel about the battle scenes. It was my first time writing battles and I want to know if they're too long/too short/boring/(I hope you don't think they're boring...)**

**Anyway, the next couple of chapters will feature some Team Rocket action! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooo! It's been a long couple of weeks, and I'm sorry this has taken so long! Last weekend was my birthday weekend and...I just didn't feel like writing anything to be honest! **

**But here we go with the next chapter. There's a good amount of background in this one, so it'll provide the context for the next couple of chapters.**

**Just to reiterate: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or any of the characters! I am not getting paid to write this story, I am just writing it for fun.**

* * *

The light in the sky slowly faded as Yugi and Joey continued on Route 2 towards their next stop – Pewter City, a mountain town that took pride in its rocks. This was where Yugi would have his first chance to battle against a gym leader and earn the Boulder Badge. Even though he had been defeating other Pokémon trainers in battles since he left Pallet Town, a battle against a gym leader was not to be taken lightly. Gym leaders were not pushovers; they had years of training and experience. Even one wrong mistake could cost him the win, the Boulder Badge, everything. In a way, this would be his first true test of becoming a Pokémon master. Would he be a good enough trainer to pass the test? But, right now, all he could think about was how Yami had taken the opportunity to publicly humiliate him.

_How dare he carve my name and call me a loser for everyone to see!_ Yugi knew his rival was capable of such things, but he had never done something on this level before. _He'd better hope we don't run into each other in Pewter City!_

Speaking of which…

The terrain was growing rougher. The trail beneath their feet sloped upwards, getting steeper with each passing step. Giant rocks were strewn about, as if left over from an earth-shattering avalanche. Looking towards the horizon, Yugi's eyes could make out several stone-gray buildings, almost blending in with their surroundings.

They were almost to Pewter City! Relief filled the pair of friends as they shared a smile. They would be arriving at the city's Pokémon Center in no time at all, where they could get a hot meal and a decent night's rest. Yugi was also looking forward to calling his grandfather, who he hadn't talked to since Viridian City.

As they made their way into the city, the stone-gray buildings became larger and more pronounced. The whole city looked as if it was carved from the mountain itself. The bright red Pokémon Center stuck out like a sore thumb.

The Pokémon Center's doors slid open automatically and the pair of friends stepped inside, greeted by a woman with red hair and a white nurse uniform…

"Nurse Joy?" Joey asked, puzzled. "How did you get to Pewter City before us?"

Nurse Joy giggled. "You must have met my sister, back in Viridian City? I come from a big family of girls and let's just say the name Joy runs in our family."

Her bright smile was practically contagious and filled the exhausted travelers with a warm, comforting feeling.

"I'll bet you boys could use a rest. Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I'll take whatever Pokémon you have to be healed and I'll bring you both something to eat."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Yugi said, wearily. "Here are my Pokémon. We really appreciate your hospitality."

Nurse Joy nodded, before disappearing to complete her promised tasks. Yugi and Joey sat down on a nearby couch and took off their backpacks. Their backs hurt, their feet were sore, and their eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

"We made it here, Joey," Yugi whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Yug," Joey was nodding off too. His head fell against Yugi's. The pair stayed like that for a long while, before Nurse Joy returned with her tasks fulfilled.

"Your Pokémon are fully healed and I brought you boys some – "

She took one look at the sleeping travelers and laughed to herself. This was fairly typical; the mountainous terrain of her home city was difficult for many new Pokémon trainers to manage. She swiftly grabbed two blankets from a nearby closet and covered each boy with one, tucking them in with such care as a mother would. Dimming the overhead lights, she left the room to do her nurse-related duties.

* * *

As the sun crept into the sky, Yami softly padded around the Pokémon Center in his pajamas. He had arrived the previous night, before the other boys. Exhausted and worn out from the hike, he had crashed onto the bed in the room Nurse Joy had let him use. Now, he was awake. And bored.

_Maybe I'll use the phone and call Grandpa Oak to see what he's up to. He's usually awake this early._

Yugi and Joey were sleeping soundly on the couch as he passed by. Yami stole a quick glance at Yugi's sleeping form.

His amethyst eyes were hidden behind gently closed eyelids, his mouth was slightly open and contorted into a small 'o' shape. The sounds of his deep, peaceful breathing filled the chilly morning air, every so often light, dreamy coos escaped from his lips.

_Such cuteness should be illegal._ Yami smirked, turning his back on the adorable sight before he did something regretful, like squeezing the living daylights out of him.

The Pokémon Center was equipped with a video phone. Yami anxiously dialed his home phone number and after a few rings, the face of his loving grandfather greeted him.

"Yami, my boy! So good to see you! How are you doing?" Professor Oak was happy to hear from his grandson.

"I'm doing great, Grandfather. I caught a Pidgey and Charmander is doing really well."

"Good, good. Glad to hear things are going well. How long have you been in Pewter City?"

"Just got here last night. The mountains here are beautiful."

"Ah, yes, they are indeed. I remember my first time seeing Pewter City. I was traveling with Solomon actually and we…"

But Yami wasn't listening to the old man's nostalgia. His mind was occupied by something else, the sight that had been confusing him since he and Yugi had left Pallet Town.

"…and let me tell you, regardless of what Solomon says, never give your tuna fish sandwich to a Slowpoke…!"

" – Grandpa?" He interrupted. Apprehension seeped into his voice.

"Yes, Yami?" The old man sensed his grandson's tension.

"Can you tell me the story about the Legendary Birds?"

Professor Oak was perplexed. Of all things for Yami to ask him, he certainly hadn't expected it to be about a childhood bedtime story. Where had this question come from?

"It's just a legend, Yami, a folktale passed around by word of mouth. The Legendary Birds haven't been seen for decades and some Pokémon scientists argue against their mere existence, dispelling any previous sightings. Besides, no evidence of the legend has ever been discovered."

"Tell me anyway, Grandpa. I need to know…" Yami's voice tightened.

Professor Oak sighed to himself. "Alright." He cleared his throat and donned the deep, prophetic-sounding voice he used when he would tell Yami stories.

"Well, the story of the Legendary Birds begins thousands of years ago…

Ancient people worshiped the three Legendary Birds as Gods, who controlled the elements; Moltres controlled fire, Articuno controlled ice, and Zapdos controlled lightning. For many years, the people and the birds lived in harmony together. It is said that the head priestess, Isis, had a vision, which later turned into the prophecy, of a certain 'chosen one' – one person would be able to control the birds and thereby harness their extraordinary abilities.

An evil man by the name of Zorc heard of the priestess' vision. Overcome by greed for unlimited power, he attempted to seize the Legendary Birds for himself. He and his band of followers fought a great battle against the birds in order to weaken and capture them, thus offending the great beings. Furious at Zorc's audacity, the birds flew into a rage and unleashed the elements on their previous worshipers. They destroyed villages, crop-fields, forests… And then they disappeared, never to return.

There have been many supposed sightings over the years, but most of them have been debunked as reflections of sunlight or just simple lies for the fame of being the 'chosen one.'

Now, the birds haven't been seen for decades, but the legend has continued to be passed down from each generation to the next – that a 'chosen one' would emerge with the ability to control the Legendary Birds and once again, they can live in harmony with the people."

As Professor Oak concluded his story, Yami's head was filled with more questions than answers.

"Wait, how would this chosen one be revealed? And how would the birds know who it was?" Yami felt like he was five years old again, tucked in bed and overwhelmed with wonder at his favorite legend.

"Ah, that is the very dilemma," continued Professor Oak, "that many Pokémon researchers have tried for their entire careers to prove. There was a rumor that Isis commanded the carving of a great tablet, showing her vision of the 'chosen one' and the description of the prophecy. This carving was hidden away, in a location known only to Isis herself, but if the legend is true then the carving probably would have been destroyed in the chaos brought about by Zorc's foolishness."

"Where have people looked for this tablet?" Yami could not contain his curiosity and interest; he had never heard this part of the story before.

"They've looked everywhere from Pallet Town to Cinnabar Island. No one has found anything, anywhere. There is very little physical evidence to go on, you see. Most of this is just speculation pieced together from a thousand different stories, rumors, legends…"

Yami gasped as his brain suddenly clicked. His voice dropped to a hushed tone. "This is the legend that Yugi's parents were in search of, wasn't it?"

Professor Oak looked uneasy as he answered, in an equally hushed voice. "Yes. It was."

"Where were they searching when they disappeared?"

"Why are you so interested in this, all of a sudden?" Professor Oak seemed to sense that there was something more that Yami wasn't telling him. "I don't want you going in search of this legend, Yami. You have a bright future as a Pokémon trainer ahead of you and I don't want you to throw that away for a mere myth."

Yami shook his head. "It's not that, Grandpa, I just want to understand…"

Professor Oak was silent for what seemed like years, just staring at his grandson in an attempt to figure out just what was going on. Finally, he answered Yami's question.

"Mt. Moon. They were searching in Mt. Moon."

Yami was sure he had heard that name before._ Wait, Mt. Moon? Isn't that the cave that's just beyond Pewter City?_

Professor Oak grew thoughtful. "That poor boy, I felt awful when it happened. Solomon tried his damnedest to keep things together. How is Yugi doing, by the way?"

"He's good, I guess. He made it here last night, after I did."

"And have you been keeping a close eye on him, like I asked you to?"

"I've been trying…" Yami wasn't able to keep the frustration out of his voice. His grandfather caught on.

"Don't worry, my boy. He'll come around sometime." The old man smiled before changing the subject. "So tell me more about your training! You said you caught a Pidgey, eh? Any plans to defeat the Pewter City gym leader…?"

* * *

Unknown to the two men, they were being silently watched. Upon waking, Yugi also got the idea to call his grandfather. Finding Yami on the phone already, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

'Well, the story of the Legendary Birds begins thousands of years ago. Ancient people worshiped the three Legendary Birds as Gods, who controlled the elements; Moltres controlled fire, Articuno controlled ice, and Zapdos controlled lightning…'

Professor Oak was telling Yami about the Legendary Birds! Yugi had been told this story many years ago, when he was a child. This had been what his parents believed in, what they had searched for all those years ago.

He allowed Professor Oak's words to wash over him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to remember them…

_Flashback: Age Four_

A young boy sat on his bed, with his parents beside him.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Bright amethyst eyes took up the small boy's entire face, highlighting his curiosity and wonder. Now, they were full of sadness.

A petite woman with curly brown hair smiled down at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, my love. If things go well and the trip goes as planned, we should be back in a couple of months. We'll be thinking of you the entire time, I promise." She kissed her son's forehead, as tears filled his wide eyes.

"Months?" He repeated his mother's words, crushed by their weight. His eyes turned towards the ground. He was used to his parents taking long trips, but this would be their longest one yet.

They didn't like leaving their only son alone while they traveled, but it was engrained in the very nature of their jobs as Pokémon researchers. The prophecy of the Legendary Birds had been a fascination for both of them and it had taken several years to piece together what little evidence there was on the subject. Some scientists said this, others said that; some had traveled here, some had traveled there. Together, they were able to come up with a location, the final resting place of the ancient tablet – Mt. Moon.

"Yes," his father answered. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. "But you'll be staying with your grandfather, won't that be fun? Besides, we have a very special present for you."

The child blinked, raising his eyes to meet his father's. "What is it?"

The man disappeared from the room briefly and returned with a round package, wrapped in Pokémon-themed wrapping paper.

"What is it?" The child asked again, his excitement clearly growing. His father simply smiled and held the package out for his son to take. Overcome with glee, the child immediately ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a toy ball, but this was no ordinary ball – bright red on top, white on the bottom, with a small circle in the middle… It looked like a Pokéball!

The boy's already full cheeks grew rounder as his face lit up with a toothy smile. He clutched the ball to his chest, it was instantly his favorite toy.

"Thank you mom! Thank you dad!" The boy cried, tears flowing from his eyes, despite the smile on his face. It was a heart-breaking sight for his parents. The boy embraced them both and the family held themselves against one another, not knowing this would be the last time they would all be together.

"You're welcome, son." His father playfully ruffled the small boy's hair. "Stay strong, little soldier."

"Remember, we love you." His mother's eyes were glistening with tears now. She buried her face in her son's hair. "Our little Yugi."

_End Flashback_

As Yugi's memory faded, his eyes were still closed, and two steady streams of tears slipped through his eyelids. He continued to cling to Professor Oak's words as if they were a lifeline.

"There was a rumor that Isis commanded the carving of a great tablet, showing her vision of the 'chosen one' and the description of the prophecy. This carving was hidden away, in a location known only to Isis herself, but if the legend is true then the carving probably would have been destroyed in the chaos brought about by Zorc's foolishness."

"Where have people looked for this ancient tablet?" Yami's familiar voice felt like a soothing balm to Yugi's painful memory. He would never admit it out loud, but it reminded him of home.

_Rival or not, he's still a childhood friend. We used to be so close. Things used to be so different between us… before he made me live in his shadow…_Yugi continued listening to the conversation.

"They've looked everywhere from Pallet Town to Cinnabar Island. No one has found anything, anywhere. There is very little physical evidence to go on, you see. Most of this is just speculation pieced together from a thousand different stories, rumors, legends…"

_That's what mom and dad said, too. But they were so determined to find something. They were so certain it was there…_

"This is the legend that Yugi's parents were in search of, wasn't it?"

Yugi froze. He and Yami had never actually discussed what happened. Yugi never told Yami anything about it and Yami never brought it up. It had been swept under the fictional rug long ago. Yugi almost thought that Yami had no knowledge of his parents' disappearance.

And yet, here it was, plain as day. Yami had made the connection between the legend and his parents.

_I guess he knew more than I thought, this whole time. Why didn't he ever ask about it?_ Yugi felt a little hurt, betrayed that someone he had shared his childhood with wasn't able to talk to him about something so personal.

_But then…does that mean I actually want him to ask me about it? Does it really even matter anymore? It's been years since it happened, what good would it do to talk about it?_

Yugi would contemplate that later, when he was in a more stable state of mind.

"Mt. Moon. They were searching in Mt. Moon."

Yes, Mt. Moon. The mountain cave passage that led to Cerulean City. It had been a place Yugi had been silently dreading on his journey, and this was why. How could he step foot in the place where his parents had disappeared? In a way, it would be like confronting their death.

For some time, when he was young, he had believed that maybe, somehow, they were alive somewhere. But that feeling had subsided a little after each passing year, until there was nothing left. An empty feeling of uncertainty was left in its place – that he would never know what happened to them, he would never know why they disappeared, if willingly or otherwise, like the police seemed to think…

"That poor boy, I felt awful when it happened. Solomon tried his damnedest to keep things together. How is Yugi doing, by the way?"

Yugi's heart jolted when he heard his name. _Did Professor Oak just ask about me?_

"He's good, I guess. He made it here last night, after I did."

_So, Yami's been here the whole time. I should have known he would beat us here._

"And have you been keeping a close eye on him, like I asked you to?"

_WHAT?! What the hell does that mean? _Why would Professor Oak ask Yami, of all people, to keep an eye on him? Why did everyone around him continue to treat him like this? _I'm not some lost little puppy in need of protection. I can take care of myself, damnit!_

"I've been trying…" Yami's normally smooth voice hitched as he trailed off. It was almost as if Yami was… frustrated?

"Don't worry, my boy. He'll come around sometime."

_Now what does THAT mean?_ Yugi's confusion was growing by the second.

"So tell me more about your training! You said you caught a Pidgey, eh? Any plans to defeat the Pewter City gym leader…?"

Yugi could barely wrap his head around everything he had just heard. He made his way back to the couch where Joey was snoring loudly. His head was practically spinning, trying to process all of the new feelings and questions he had…

_Why would Yami ask about my parents? And how come he never asked me about it? We had been friends back then… _

Yugi shook his head, shutting his eyelids tightly but not tight enough – small tear drops still leaked from behind them.

_Why would Yami agree to 'keep an eye out' for me, anyway? Besides, he hasn't been doing that great of a job…he's only been making me feel worthless…_

A small voice inside him piped up: then why did he protect you back in Viridian City?

Yugi didn't have an answer to that, the only conclusion being more shocking than the occurrence itself.

The voice spoke again: because he cares about you.

Yugi's heart leapt, but he quickly squashed it back down, trying to contemplate what he was struggling against with himself.

_Does Yami really…care about me?_

* * *

"So, tell me once more: What happened back in Viridian City?" Pegasus' voice bounced across the exquisite table at his henchmen. Bakura and Marik sighed in frustration. They had been in this room for hours, being interrogated by Pegasus about the incident. 'What happened, who else was there, had you been drinking' were among the many questions the tall silver-haired man asked them repeatedly. Did he really not believe what they were telling him?

"Like we told you a hundred times Pegasus, it had to be the Legendary Birds." Over the last several hours, Bakura's gruff voice had shriveled to a curt bark. His white hair had lost some of its natural floof, making him look even more tired.

His companion, Marik, was equally exhausted. During the seemingly endless discussion, he had moved down the table to sit next to his companion. His head had drooped down to rest on Bakura's shoulder and his eyelids were getting heavy. Even Persian had curled up in the corner to take a cat-nap.

Pegasus, on the other hand, seemed to have gained whatever energy the others had lost. His usual smile had grown wider and the look in his visible eye became maniacal, like one of his greatest dreams had come true.

"And?" The tall man asked for the thousandth time. Truthfully, he was not interrogating the two men. He had researched this legend for his entire life, waiting for a sighting of the Legendary Birds so excuse him if he was completely ecstatic with the news…if that made Bakura and Marik tell him the story a few times, then so be it.

Bakura's thinning patience had now completely snapped. "And WHAT you fool? You know what happened, you've heard this story so much you could probably recite what happened as if you were there yourself." Bakura had tried to keep his voice quiet, so he wouldn't wake a now-sleeping Marik, but still angry enough to get his point across to Pegasus.

Pegasus smiled. "You were attacking the boy, to steal his Pokémon. The other boy had appeared, in the other's defense. While you two were fighting, three bright figures appeared in the sky – what you believe were the Legendary Birds. They combined their powers, effectively knocking you out while transporting you and Marik across the land. And you woke up somewhere outside of Lavender Town. Then you contacted me and travelled back to headquarters. Now you're here talking with me. See? I can summarize a story pretty succinctly, right?"

Pegasus smirked at Bakura, who was having none of his boss' games.

"Exactly, you oaf. Now that you have your 'sighting,' let Marik and I get the hell out of here."

"Not so fast, Bakura-boy, I have one more question for you – why do you think the Legendary Birds would take the time out of their legendary day to intervene on a petty theft?"

Bakura sighed, wracking his overworked brain for an answer. "I don't know, but it just seemed like they were trying to protect those two or something…"

Pegasus loved that answer. "Peachy, now you both may go, but I have a very important job for the two of you. I'll call you in two days with all of the details." He motioned towards the door with his hand, indicating that the men could leave.

Bakura snorted, muttering something inaudible under his breath. He gently shook Marik, whose vivid purple irises peeked from behind half-lidded eyes. Hand in hand, Bakura led his half-asleep companion out of the room.

* * *

Pegasus closed his eyes, letting a plan come to him. _It has been my life-long dream to capture the Legendary Birds. They would make the perfect additions to my collection of rare Pokémon. But how do I get all three together to capture them? I must use the boy. If he is in danger, I am sure the birds will come again. In the meantime, we must get as much information on them as possible. And the only way to do that is to find the ancient tablet from the legend…_

He walked over to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room and took out the contents of a drawer – countless newspaper articles about the Legendary Birds. Pegasus rummaged through all of the articles, seeing many of the same headlines; fabled sightings, interviews, predictions of where the ancient tablet might be…until one particular article caught his eye.

He picked up the yellowed newspaper clipping about a disappearance. _This is the one._

Pegasus read the article aloud to himself:

"Two Pokémon Researchers Missing While in Pursuit of Local Legend: Nearly two months have passed since Samuel and Evelyn Muto were last seen on Route 3 near Mt. Moon. The couple had reached the cave in search of proof of the Legendary Birds. They were scheduled to emerge last Sunday but have yet to appear. Authorities have searched the caves, but according to Officer Jenny, an ongoing search just isn't possible. 'We have been searching diligently for the Mutos, but have yet to come up with any evidence of their location. Some officers suspect foul play has a role in their disappearance. Unfortunately, the nature of Mt. Moon prevents us from searching as thoroughly as we would like to. The network of dark tunnels and maze-like passageways could lend a hundred different possibilities for this case, and we cannot explore them all. I would further like to urge travelers from Pewter City to stick to the main, marked pathways in Mt. Moon and to never travel alone.' Officials will continue searching until the end of the week, when the manpower and resources will run out. Anyone with information on the Muto case is asked to call Officer Jenny at the Pewter City Police Station."

As the man concluded the article, he emptied his mimosa glass. He certainly remembered the Mutos. Two of the best Pokémon researchers of the last fifty years. Not afraid to try new things, to have adventures, to risk everything for a gut-feeling…unfortunately, it had led to their tragic ends. And no one thought to suspect the man who wrote their checks.

_They had practically begged me to fund their expedition to Mt. Moon, the fools. Little did they know, they were feeding me the tidbits of information I would need in order to find the ancient tablet myself. So that's it, then. I will send Bakura and Marik to search Mt. Moon._

* * *

**Woah! What's Pegasus planning?! Uh oh, Yugi and Yami better watch out!**

**So, what did you think? I worked really hard on this chapter, but it was a lot of fun being able to create the legend and the prophecy. More fun stuff to come!**

**Next chapter - Yugi has his first gym leader battle! Will Yugi and Yami defeat the Pewter City gym leader?! Stay tuned!**

**Reviews would be much appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo! Wow, so this chapter is a MONSTER! I almost uploaded this like 5 different times, at various points in the chapter. But, I figured that since you all seem to love long chapters, I would just finish the entire thing and post one big mammoth chapter. And here it is!**

**This chapter was so much fun to write. Things definitely escalate from here, especially the long-awaited Puzzleship! Don't worry - that ship sails in this chapter and continues onward from here. Puzzlefluff ahoy! ;)**

**Another pairing is introduced in this chapter, but someone did take the hints from the last chapter! Kudos to Akayuki Novak! ;)**

**AND a big thank you to a(guest) - your reviews and guidance definitely keep me going! I definitely look forward to them whenever I post a chapter.**

**At some readers' recommendations, I will start to post this fic in the crossover section of this site, starting next chapter. I wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'll be putting it there, so that's the reason why this chapter isn't in the crossover section. I just don't want it to get deleted for any reason.**

**ALSO, I have an announcement: I'm working on another story! Blindshipping this time, no crossovers. I have the first chapter done but I won't post anything until I have a backlog of a few chapters at my disposal. I'll be having a lot more free time from here on out, so maybe I'll start posting that one sometime later this week. The title is "Hot for You."**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, or any of the characters! **

* * *

Sunlight poured through the Pokémon Center windows as Yugi plopped back down on the couch, rousing Joey from slumber.

"Mmm, eh? Yug?" The blonde grumbled. He stretched his arms out, waiting for a reply, but Yugi seemed distracted. "Hey. What's up, bud?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Joey, I'm just thinking about something." Yugi smiled brightly, changing the subject.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ahh, I slept great! That hike up here can really tire out a guy." Joey stretched again, shaking the sleep from his body. "So, what's our plan for today Yug?"

"I'm going to challenge the Pewter City gym leader to a battle."

"Do you think that's very smart, Little One?" A deep voice called from the hallway. Its owner entered the room –crimson eyes alight with mischief and a signature smirk churned Yugi's stomach into a knot.

Yugi met his rival with a competitive glare. He was sick of people trying to make decisions for him.

"Why not?"

"You only just arrived here. This is a gym leader battle, not a piddly little game." Yami leaned casually against the wall with his arms crossed. "You need more practice, Little One. We both do."

Amethyst eyes hardened, as if Yugi was trying to make his rival explode on sheer will. "What do you know about what I do or don't need?! I got here without your help, and I can leave without it too!"

Yami thought briefly about the antidote he had provided back in Viridian Forest. He couldn't tell Yugi that it was his doing; the Little One was just building his confidence.

"I'm not trying to 'help.' I'm just giving you some friendly advice." Yami was starting to lose his patience. Yugi sure was hard-headed, wasn't he?

"You think you're so great just because you made it here before me?" Yugi continued.

"No, but at least I can admit my own weaknesses. It's what makes a better Pokémon trainer."

"So you think you're a better Pokémon trainer than I am?"

"Well, you said it, I didn't."

"Oh, as if! You couldn't beat a paralyzed Magikarp if you _wanted_ to – "

Joey was watching the two rivals go back and forth, his head moving from one to the next like he was watching a game of ping-pong. Well, it was a _game_ of sorts for the two, but he wasn't sure who was winning or losing…or if there even _was_ a winner or a loser.

Maybe it was too early for his brain to process anything more complicated than primitive, one-syllable words, but this exchange seemed like some kind of sensual, erotic debate. As their words grew more heated, the space between them shrunk, until their faces were practically lip to lip. They wouldn't look away from the other, amethyst and crimson locked in an intimate battle to which he was the only witness.

_Smells like foreplay to me,_ Joey thought, still in a daze but chuckling at the pair. _And it's getting more intense. Maybe I should grab some popcorn and watch the game._

"Yugi, do you hear that?" Yami cupped his hand behind his ear, straining to listen to the brief silence. "It's the sound of all your fans cheering. Oh, wait, no it's not – I forgot you don't have any fans." Yami flung the harsh words at his rival, who returned the volley.

"You son of a Jynx, you think you're hot stuff but everyone thinks you're a loser!"

"Speak for yourself; it wasn't _my_ name someone carved into a sign post!"

"Well maybe that 'someone' should drop dead!"

"Too bad, he's still breathing!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to fix that!"

* * *

This was exhilarating. This was a rush. This was kind of…sexy.

Yugi's cheeks were flushed magenta, deepening with each word exchange from his rival. His pupils were darkened in stimulation. He was nearly breathless from going back and forth with Yami for several minutes. As those crimson flames continued to burn with intensity, he was starting to forget what this argument had originally been about.

_Something about Pokémon…or something…? But, his eyes are just so…hypnotizing. And he still smells like exotic spices…_Yugi found himself no longer listening to his rival's words, even though he still felt his deep baritone vibrate through the air, pulsing through his veins.

* * *

"…and we'll see what happens when you come back from that gym match!" Yami's voice rumbled with the magnitude of an earthquake. His little rival's half-lidded eyes showed he was losing his anger, but to a different emotion. And Yami felt it too.

_He's the only one who challenges me, who matches my passion equally with his own. He takes my insults and sends them right back at me…and it's invigorating._

His heart was beating faster. His mind was spinning. He felt like he had been electrocuted. Vivid amethyst illuminated with each argument, each response as Yugi's face came closer, closer…until their noses were almost touching.

They were merely slaves to some wild, unseen magnetic force.

* * *

Joey had indeed foraged for a snack and was enjoying the lively show, crunching away at his bag of potato chips. The two were so close now, he would have sworn the two would be locking lips any second (he always _knew_ he'd win that bet he'd made with Tristan long ago) …until –

"Now that's enough, you two!" Nurse Joy had heard the squabble and decided to investigate the commotion. She stepped in between the boys and put her arms out towards each, separating them. As if a spell had been broken, Yugi and Yami merely blinked at each other, dumbfounded.

_Ummm…what just happened?_

"Remember," Nurse Joy continued, sternly. "This is a hospital, not a boxing ring!"

"Sorry, Nurse Joy…" Yugi was more than a little embarrassed at his seeming disrespect to the Pokémon Center.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble…" Yami trailed off, an uncharacteristic shyness taking hold of him.

"It just sort of…" Yugi continued the other's leftover thought.

"Happened," the two said together, at once.

Nurse Joy's frown softened into a smile. Maybe she would tease the boys a little, to make sure they learned their lesson. "You know, they say when two people fight, they really _care_ about each other."

"Me care about _him_?!"

"Absolutely not. Hhmph."

Both boys quickly turned their backs towards each other, crossing their arms and closing their eyes in rejection of Nurse Joy's sentiment.

The nurse giggled lightly. _Someday_, she thought. _Not today_. "Oh, Yugi, I almost forgot. You received a package early this morning, from Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town? It must be from my Grandpa! Where is it?"

"Here," Nurse Joy retrieved the box from her nearby office and placed it on the table in front of its owner.

"I hope it's food!" Joey said eagerly, turning his now empty potato chip bag inside out, so he could lick the salt from the interior.

Yugi tore the package open and lifted the flaps of the box, revealing a hand-written note and an old-fashioned black and white camera with a large lens and thick neck strap.

Yugi went for the note first, hoping it would explain the bizarre camera.

He read it out loud: "Dear Yugi, I hope this package finds you well in Pewter City. Aren't the mountains beautiful? That's one breathtaking view that just can't be recreated on a postcard. I've enclosed a camera for you to take pictures on your journey – something I wish I would have done. Memories last a lifetime, but one's mind grows feeble in old age. Always remember, a picture is worth a thousand words. I hope you're having fun and training hard. Give my best to Yami and Joseph. Love, Grandpa."

Yugi finished reading the note and Joey reached excitedly for the camera.

"Oh, Yug! This is going to be so awesome! Now we can document all of our adventures!" He put the camera strap around his neck and peeked through the lens, adjusting the focus, and quickly snapping a picture of Yugi – still in his pajamas with his mouth open in bafflement. "This is gonna be a good one!"

Yugi smiled. That was just like his grandfather to think of a fun project to entertain Joey.

"So Yug," the blonde continued, playing with his new toy. "What are we gonna do today?"

"I told you earlier, Joey. I'm going to challenge the Pewter City gym leader to a battle." He wasn't going to take Yami's advice, of all people. He was going to make his own decision.

Joey looked up from fiddling with the camera, directly into Yugi's eyes. "You know I'm behind you with everything 100%. I just want to make sure you're doing this because you think you're ready and not to prove a point against Yami."

Yugi prickled when he heard the name. "What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

"Yug, all I'm saying is – "

"Well, don't," Yugi stopped Joey's words. "I know I can do this. You believe me, don't you Joe?"

"Of course I do! I just want to make sure you're ready, is all."

"Joey, I was born ready. Now let's go."

Yami had disappeared back to his room, but could still hear the two boys talking from around the corner. He wasn't trying to be nosy, but if you were talking loud enough so someone can hear you then it wasn't eavesdropping…right?

"Joey, I was born ready. Now let's go."

* * *

Yami closed his eyes, bracing himself for the possibility of Yugi's defeat. He had tried to talk some sense into Yugi, but he just wouldn't see reason. Yami had a feeling this would end very badly, but he still couldn't miss it.

_Don't say I didn't warn you, Little One. _

* * *

In front of them stood a massive stone building. An engraved sign hung over the entrance that simply read "Gym." This was it. They were here.

Yugi nodded at his blonde companion and they swung open the heavy slate doors. This sure was a solidly constructed building. What, were they expecting a meteor crash or something?

When the pair stepped inside, they found themselves in a large, dimly lit room. A man with black hair sat cross-legged on a thin mat at the far end of the room, on a raised platform.

The doors closed behind them and they continued further into the room.

"Stop," called the man with black hair. He watched them with emerald eyes. "State your name and your purpose here."

"I-I'm Yugi Muto. I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town and I'm here for a battle." Yugi fought the urge to cower under the man's intensity.

"And this will be your first gym battle?"

"Yes."

The man scoffed and chuckled to himself. "And you think you can defeat me?"

"Well, other trainers have defeated you, so you're not unbeatable."

That took the man by surprise. "Very well. Let's begin. My name is Duke Devlin." At the snap of his fingers, bright stadium lights turned on, revealing a whole rock-themed arena. Boulders of various shapes and sizes dotted the arena floor, for cover and protection. Several rows of stadium stands were lined against the walls.

Yugi took his place at the edge of the arena, with Joey standing not too far behind him on the sidelines. Duke faced him in his opposing spot at the far end of the arena. _This isn't the best arena for Squirtle, but he's a water-type Pokémon and still has the advantage against rock-types._

"This match will be an official gym battle for a Boulder Badge. Now, let's show him what we're made of, Onyx!" Duke raised his arm and threw a Pokéball into the arena. A massive snake-like creature made of stone appeared with a loud roar, its large horn skimming the ceiling of the gym.

Joey's jaw dropped in awe, as he put into words what Yugi was thinking. "Wow, that thing's huge!"

Yugi quickly pulled out his Pokédex for any information that would help him win this match.

"Onyx, a rock snake Pokémon. It uses its hardened serpentine body to burrow underground for food and also as a defense mechanism."

_Wait…burrow?_

"Wow Yugi," Duke taunted. "Judging by the look on your face I guess you've never seen an Onyx before. What is this? Your first time out of Pallet Town or something?"

"Actually yes, but I am going to make Pallet Town very proud. Squirtle, I choose you!" Yugi threw the Pokéball and the turtle Pokémon appeared, rested and ready to fight.

"Onyx, you know what to do. Tackle!" At its master's command, the creature thrust itself roughly into the ground headfirst. The rest of its body disappeared a second later, leaving Squirtle alone in the arena.

_Uh oh…_ Yugi's heart sank. He knew what Duke was up to. "Squirtle, watch out –!"

Before Squirtle could react, the massive stone creature popped out of the ground right where the turtle was standing – a direct hit. Squirtle tumbled into the air, greatly weakened from the attack.

"Come on, just call off the battle now. Your tiny little turtle is no match for Onyx," Duke called from his position.

Duke was trying to get him to forfeit, but Squirtle wouldn't give up! He shook off the attack and gave a determined look to his master.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

A burst of water immediately shot from Squirtle's mouth, drenching Onyx. It was super effective! The large creature roared in pain, its energy draining from the water attack.

"Onyx, Bind his Squirtle!"

Squirtle was quickly encircled by the creature's powerful rock tail and lifted off the ground. The turtle tried to squirm away but it was useless – he was caught. Onyx began to tighten its grip on the turtle, like a snake before eating its prey. Squeezing its tail harder around the turtle's shell, Squirtle began to cry out in pain.

"That's right Onyx, show him who's boss!"

Squirtle continued to struggle against the powerful embrace, his face contorted in pain. Onyx continued to squeeze harder and harder around its opponent until –

"Stop!" Yugi shouted from his position. He wasn't sure how much more of the attack poor Squirtle could take. Any longer, and Yugi was sure that the Pokémon would pass out. "I…I forfeit…"

Duke snapped his fingers and Onyx released his prey. Squirtle dropped onto the dirt floor with a sickening thud. His shell was broken and he had completely fainted from the attack. Yugi ran up to the turtle's limp body. Tears misted his eyes as he held his injured Pokémon in his arms.

"Go home, you don't belong here." Duke recalled Onyx and turned his back on the crying trainer.

Joey suddenly rushed onto the playing field. "Yug, come on, we have to get him back to the Pokémon Center!"

Yugi didn't move. He continued to hold Squirtle close to his chest, tear drops dotting the Pokémon's body. Not only had he lost his first gym match, his carelessness and selfish desire to win had put his friend in danger. He had made a terrible mistake. He wasn't ready to become a Pokémon trainer. Depression and uncertainty swam through his mind, until a different voice shook him to his core.

"Yugi, let's go now." Yami's voice was unusually gentle, soothing Yugi's shocked nerves. Yami carefully picked up the tiny turtle in his arms and looked directly into Yugi's tearful amethyst eyes. "We have to get Squirtle healed now." His serious tone seemed to get through to Yugi, who met the crimson stare and nodded slightly.

Yugi stood up, his knees shaking and wanting to buckle. Joey put a supportive hand on his shoulder and Yugi steadied his body. He could not think, he could barely breathe, and all he knew how to do at this moment was to let Joey guide his movements. Yami, still carrying the injured Squirtle, lead the way out of the Pewter City gym and back into the sunshine.

* * *

_What have I done? This is all my fault. _

Salty tears stained Yugi's cheeks. Once-bright amethyst eyes were now puffy and bloodshot. Squirtle had been in the emergency room for nearly an hour. As soon as he was brought into the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy frantically put him on a stretcher and wheeled him into the room. The door had stayed closed ever since, showing no signs of opening any time soon.

Yugi sat on the couch in the waiting room, a blank zombie-like look on his face. Joey had been pacing back and forth, eagerly looking from the clock on the wall, back to the closed door, and back at Yugi. For once in his life, he was speechless. He had no clue what to say.

* * *

Yami had retreated back to his room upon arrival at the Pokémon Center, to give the two friends some privacy. He felt awful. Part of this was his fault, since Yugi had only gone to challenge the gym leader to prove him wrong. He had pushed the Little One too far. Now Yugi and poor Squirtle were paying the ultimate price.

Yami slowly peeked around the corner to glance at Yugi's silent form. He hadn't spoken a word since they arrived back here. The only sound came from Joey's dizzying steps that echoed off the walls.

Yami thought back to the gym battle. Admittedly, he was glad that he had snuck into the gym unseen by the two boys. He had silently crept up into the stands to watch the battle conspire. But if he hadn't been there…well, Yugi didn't seem like he was reactive to Joey's pleading to get Squirtle back to the Pokémon Center. Yami had at least been there to manage his rival's emotions when no one else could.

But what could he do now? Could he offer Yugi any comfort on the situation? Better yet, would Yugi _accept_ any comfort from his rival? Clearly, even Joey didn't know what to say to make Yugi feel better, how was he going to find the right words?

Yami gathered his courage, walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Yugi, who seemed too distant and distracted to notice anyone's presence.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"Are you alright Yugi?"

No answer.

_Of course he's not alright, what kind of stupid question is that? Okay, round two…_

"You know, after I lost my parents I thought the world would be over. I thought that nothing would ever be the same, and a lot of my life wasn't the same after that. But some of those changes were good things."

Yugi slowly turned his head to look at his rival. What was he trying to say?

Seeing that he had gotten Yugi's attention, Yami continued his speech. "If I had never lost my parents, I would never have gone to live with my grandfather…" Yami paused to swallow his nerves for his next statement. "And then…I never would have met you."

Yami allowed his words to sink in for a moment, catching the flash of confusion on Yugi's face. "Well, you were the only friend I had. And you do have to admit, we had some pretty good times when we were kids. I mean, do you remember the time your grandfather took us to the movies and we got kicked out because we were having a popcorn fight?"

Yugi giggled lightly, remembering. Yami felt the weight in his heart lift at the musical sound. He had just made Yugi laugh…and it made him feel amazing. So, he continued to share the memories that he held closest to him on dark nights.

"Or how about the time when you glued grass to our faces because you wanted to play pirates and 'all pirates should have beards?'"

A loud laugh erupted from Yugi's lips. Yes, he did remember their childhood together. It was precious to him too, but he had never told anyone that.

"What about the time we stole Professor Oak's white coats so we could dress up as Pokémon scientists?" Now, both Yami and Yugi were laughing together. They were such trouble makers when they were little.

"It's just strange how fate and destiny work together," Yami turned to look directly into Yugi's eyes; they had regained some of their usual sparkle. "Just when the night is darkest and you've lost something and have paid the ultimate price, the sun rises when you least expect it and you find something else that fills the empty spot in your heart."

The weight of the words settled over the two. Smiles lit up both of their faces. Their pupils dilated as crimson and amethyst continued their staring match.

The two were snapped back to reality as they heard a loud 'click.'

They looked over to the source of the noise. Joey had stopped his pacing and had unnoticeably gotten the camera Solomon had sent. He had a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry guys, I had to document this moment in history! Grandpa's orders!"

Yugi leapt up from the couch, fists balled in defense. "Joey – !"

Suddenly, the long-awaited door opened and Nurse Joy stepped into the room. All three boys turned to look at her, waiting for the news of Squirtle.

"He's going to be just fine, boys. He's in recovery now and needs his rest, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to go see him."

Yugi was immediately filled with relief. Squirtle was going to be okay. And this wouldn't be the end of his Pokémon training; as Yami had said, after a dark night comes an even brighter day.

"Get your camera ready Joey," Yugi announced. "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to train even harder to defeat Duke Devlin.

* * *

Yugi got up early the next morning to see Squirtle. Even though he was still in recovery and wouldn't be able to train today, his spirits were bright and he was glad to see his beloved trainer.

Yugi still had Metapod to train, in order to stand more of a chance against Duke Devlin. He decided to take Joey with him for company (camera in tow, of course) and search the tall grass for wild Pokémon to battle.

The two had barely left Pewter City's boundaries when they heard a voice calling from the tall grass.

"Hey you! Let's battle!"

_Well, at least we didn't have to wait long to find someone, did we?_ Yugi chuckled to himself. Most trainers were willing to battle each other for the training experience. Even more so now that they were near a Pokémon gym.

"Sure, let's battle!" Yugi could hardly wait to get back into it.

"Spearow go!" His opponent called forth a large, ugly bird with angry eyes and a bad temper.

"Metapod, I choose you!" Metapod emerged, his green shell shining in the morning sunlight.

"Spearow, use your Peck attack!" The bird used its beak to slash at Metapod's shell.

"Metapod, Harden!" The green shell glowed slightly and became rock-hard in an instant.

"Spearow, Glare at it!" The bird used its angry eyes to hypnotize Metapod, who was now paralyzed in fear and could not attack.

_Uh oh, Metapod might be in trouble._ Yugi saw the intense gleam in his opponent's eye and knew this next move wasn't going to be good.

"Spearow, use your Peck again to crack its armor!" The bird cawed in response to its master and once again used its powerful beak to slash at Metapod's shell. This time the beak pierced the thick shell, leaving a large gash in Metapod's side.

"No!" Yugi gasped, fearing for Metapod's safety. Another one of his Pokémon has just gotten hurt! He should call off this battle and get Metapod back to the Pokémon Center.

Before Yugi could call off the battle, a blinding silvery light appeared from the gash in Metapod's shell. The Pokémon started shaking and the gash opened up wider than before.

"Yug, what's going on?!" Joey was also beside himself with worry.

Yugi had no time to respond before a beautiful butterfly emerged from the opening. Its wings were dusty silver outlined in black. Its body was bright purple and its large eyes were deep scarlet. Metapod had evolved into Butterfree!

Joey quickly angled his camera to get a shot of Yugi's new Pokémon. Butterfree flapped his wings and glided gently over to his trainer, landing on his shoulder. Yugi was still stunned from just witnessing his Pokémon's evolution. Joey snapped a picture of the trainer and his new Pokémon together.

"Can we continue the match here? I'm getting bored!" An annoyed grunt pierced Yugi's thoughts.

_The match! Training! Pewter City! _Yugi had briefly forgotten that he had been in the middle of a battle. Now, he was even more excited; he would get to see his new Butterfree's attacks!

"Go, Butterfree! I choose you!" The butterfly went to face the enemy bird Pokémon, who looked angrier than ever.

"Spearow, you can take down that wimpy little thing! Peck it!" The bird dashed at Butterfree, intent on injuring him with his sharp beak. Butterfree gracefully dodged the attack and flew around the bird, waiting for his trainer's instructions.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Butterfree flew over the enemy Spearow and a fine, light blue powder fell from the butterfly's wings. The angry bird's eyes closed and it fell to the ground in slumber.

"Butterfree, Confusion!" Psychic waves surrounded the Spearow and drained its energy. The bird continued to sleep through the battle that it was currently losing.

"Butterfree, finish it with Tackle!" The butterfly gained speed for the attack with its wings and pummeled the enemy bird with its body. Spearow, still sleeping, finally fainted. Yugi and his new Butterfree had won the battle!

Yugi smiled with glee as his defeated opponent stomped off. Butterfree continued to float overhead.

_Yami really was right – things might seem bad but they will always get better. You never know what, or who, is just around the corner. _

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Yugi and Joey had first arrived in Pewter City. They were still staying at the Pokémon Center and after Yugi's gym battle defeat, they had quickly fallen into a rigorous training routine. They would go out each morning, train all day, and come back in the evening exhausted but fulfilled.

Yami had been doing the same thing, but on his own. Even after their brief bonding moment, the two rivals had been so busy with their own training that they had barely seen each other. But absence makes the heart grow fonder; almost every night when they laid their heads on their respective pillows and silence filled the night air, each boy was thinking about the other.

_I wonder how he's been doing_, Yugi asked himself on a night when sleep wouldn't come to him. He was planning to challenge Duke Devlin the next day and his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. Squirtle had made a full recovery and was doing better than ever. Butterfree had gotten stronger as well. His training had definitely paid off; he finally felt ready to face the arrogant gym leader. Besides, now he would be aware of Devlin's tricks.

Tossing and turning well into the night, Yugi decided to get up for a glass of water to soothe his nerves. He needed as much sleep as he could get for tomorrow. Besides, if he did beat Duke Devlin and was awarded the Boulder Badge, then he and Joey would be leaving Pewter City.

Yugi slipped quietly through the dim hallways, careful not to wake anyone else up. His heart nearly stopped when he saw a darkened figure sitting in a chair near the window. The silver streams of moonlight poured through the window, lighting up the stranger's face.

_What is Yami doing out of bed?_ Yugi wondered as he silently padded over to where his rival was sitting.

"Can't sleep either?" Yami's deep voice was soft as cotton. His head didn't have to turn away from the moonlit window; he knew his rival's familiar footsteps.

"No, actually." Yugi joined the other and sat down, enjoying the view from the window. The brightness of the full moon illuminated the whole city; bright silver lights dotted the cityscape like fireflies, lighting up the rocks.

Yugi was breathless – those lights were so beautiful, but what are they?

"Moon stones," Yami answered his unasked question. "They absorb the moonlight and use it as an energy source, so they glow. They came from a meteor that crashed at Mt. Moon."

"They're beautiful." How did Yami know so much about moon stones?

"Nurse Joy told me about them last night," Yami anticipated his rival's next question.

"You couldn't sleep last night either?" Yugi asked, curiously.

Yami shook his head but still wouldn't turn his eyes away from the window. "No, I've almost always had trouble sleeping."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry," Yugi said, sheepishly.

"It's not your fault Little One," Yami finally turned to face his rival, a shadowed smirk on his face. _In fact, most nights you're the only one who can ease my nightmares._ "So why are you awake?" He noticed Yugi didn't bristle at the nickname like he usually did.

"I'm just nervous. I'm going back to the gym tomorrow." Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. It was nice to unload his stress on someone else. Joey was good company but he wasn't a Pokémon trainer; he didn't understand the stress that Yugi was going through. But Yami did.

"I know what you mean. I was planning on going there myself."

Yugi wasn't surprised, but he had other worries. "I'm just worried – "

"I know, Yugi."

"But what if something bad happens again?" His eyes misted over, remembering how crushed he felt when Squirtle had gotten hurt.

Yami slowly reached over and touched Yugi's hand as light as a feather. "Then I'll be right there."

Yugi felt like someone had a tight grip on his heart. The light touch sent a jolt of electricity all the way down to his toes, like his body was coming to life after a long slumber. Yami's reassuring words soothed his aching nerves like a balm. _He'll be right there…_

Yami pulled his hand away from Yugi's, leaving a tingling sensation in its place. Yami stood up and smirked playfully at his rival.

"Get to sleep now, Yugi. Big day tomorrow." Then he walked down the hallway to his room and shut the door, leaving Yugi alone with his thoughts.

Yugi quickly got his glass of water and made his way back to his bed, confronting another dilemma.

_...How am I supposed to get to sleep now?_

* * *

As dawn crested over the mountains, Yami was already making his way towards the Pewter City gym. He managed to open the heavy slabs of rock and found himself in the same dimly lit room where Yugi had been defeated two weeks ago.

"Who are you?" Duke Devlin sat in his usual cross-legged stance on the raised platform.

"Yami Oak," he replied, not allowing himself to submit to Duke's abrasive demeanor.

Duke snorted, his lips contorted into a smug expression. "Are you another trainer from Pallet Town?"

"What does it matter where I'm from?" Yami barked. "You'll duel me just the same."

"I remember now. You were here in the stands when I beat that pathetic wannabe a couple weeks ago," Duke sneered.

Yami bristled at his description of Yugi. _That's it, Duke is going down!_

"Well, how about you battle me and find out how much of a 'pathetic wannabe' I am too."

"With pleasure," Duke said, standing up and snapping his fingers. Once again, bright lights illuminated the arena and Yami took his place as Duke's opponent. "Just as long as you don't cry like he did."

"I promise." It was Yami's turn to smirk. _…That_ _by the end of today, you'll be the one crying._

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi hadn't been awake for more than ten minutes and already his day was a whirlwind. Frantically trying to pack and get ready for his gym battle, he was running around with only one shoe on, looking very much like a chicken with its head cut off. "Where's my shoe? I need my shoe. Joey, have you seen my other shoe?!"

Desperation clung to his words, and Joey could sense his friend's nerves. He put his hands onto Yugi's shoulders to stop him from running around the room. "Yug, relax. Take a deep breath and just focus. I know you're nervous but you can do this, yeah?"

Yugi looked up into his faithful companion's golden eyes. "You're right Joey, I just need to have more confidence in myself."

"And in Squirtle," Joey added. "And Butterfree. You guys have been training extra hard and I know it'll pay off. So let's go kick some Duke Devlin ass!"

Yugi smiled at the blonde's pep talk. "Alright Joey. Now, if I could just find my other shoe…"

"Looking for this?" Nurse Joy came into the room, holding up the lost sneaker. "I found it in the middle of the hallway. I nearly broke my ankle tripping over it."

"Sorry Nurse Joy." Yugi said, taking the shoe from her and putting it on. "If all goes well, we should be out of your hair today and moving onto the next city."

"Yeah, and onto the next Nurse Joy to annoy!" Joey chimed in, earning a giggle from the nurse.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Yugi," Nurse Joy took the boy into a hug. "Just remember to come back and visit when you're a famous Pokémon trainer!"

"Of course Nurse Joy!" Yugi smiled up at the nurse's kind face. So many people believed in him. He wouldn't let them down.

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to take lots of pictures!" Joey had the trusty camera strapped around his neck. Ever since Grandpa Solomon had sent it, he had barely put it down.

After their bags were packed and a goodbye was said to the nurse, the pair of friends headed towards the Pewter City gym.

* * *

The heavy gym doors creaked open and Yugi and Joey walked inside, witnessing the conclusion of an intense battle.

"Charmander, finish it with Ember!" Yami's deep voice thundered the command and the orange lizard in the arena furiously waved its tail, projecting flames onto its weakened opponent. Onyx gave a great roar of pain and fainted. Yami had won the battle.

"Impressive," Duke Devlin said, recalling the great creature and clearing the arena field. He twirled a loose strand of black hair around his finger. "I guess you are worthy of the Boulder Badge after all."

Yugi stepped forward. "Wow, Yami, congratulations on your win!"

Yami turned around and flashed a devilish smirk at his rival. "Thank you. You're up, Little One."

"Oh, so the runt wants to get beaten again? Go home to your mommy, shorty. This isn't the place for _children_." Duke stood at the other end of the arena, laughing at his own jokes. Yugi felt his stomach tighten and his nerves clench.

"Don't let him intimidate you," Yami whispered, seeing Yugi stricken with apprehension. "That's his tactic. If he gets into your head, it makes it easier for him to manipulate you during the battle."

Yugi looked up into gentle crimson eyes and his rival's midnight words echoed in his mind..._'I'll be right there.'_ He balled his fists. Yami was right. Duke was nothing but a stupid pushover.

"I came here for a rematch and I won't leave until I get one," Yugi yelled, stopping the gym leader mid-laugh.

"Fine," Duke said, coolly. "Give me five minutes to heal my Pokémon and then we'll battle."

* * *

After Yugi and Duke took their respective places at the opposite ends of the arena, Duke announced the battle just like last time.

"This match will be an official gym battle for the Boulder Badge! Let's do it, Geodude!" Duke released his Pokémon – a rock creature with two muscular arms.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Yugi called forth his dependable turtle, and quickly set about playing on his opponent's water weakness. "Quickly, use your Water Gun!"

A powerful jet stream of water rocketed towards Geodude. Clearly, the extra training Squirtle had been doing was paying off well. The rock Pokémon was soaked to the bone – a critical hit! Squirtle's opponent fainted immediately.

"What just happened?" Duke said, exasperated. "You little twerp! You just got lucky. You're nothing but a pathetic loser from Pallet Town who isn't going anywhere. Onyx will show you that. Go, Onyx!"

The large rock-snake creature emerged with a roar. Yugi didn't let Duke's words get to him; all of his focus went into the battle.

_I know Duke is going to make that thing burrow again, but maybe I can use that to my advantage._

Just as Yugi expected, Onyx tunneled underground and left Squirtle alone in the arena. "Squirtle, just stay still and let it come to you."

The turtle stopped moving, biding its strength and energy. Suddenly, the ground rumbled to signal the rock Pokémon's emergence and Yugi yelled "Now! Water Gun!"

As Onyx breached the surface of the arena, it was drenched in the pulsing stream of water. A loud roar signaled the beast was in great pain.

"Onyx, use your Bind!" Duke commanded roughly, as his Pokémon shook off its weakness. The huge rock tail once again ensnared Squirtle in its crushing grip, squeezing tighter and tighter with each passing second.

Yugi's breath lurched. He couldn't risk Squirtle getting hurt again. He had to change Pokémon…

"Squirtle, return!" The turtle retreated back into its Pokéball. "Let's go Butterfree. I choose you!" The purple butterfly gracefully made its way into the arena.

Duke laughed out loud. "Wow, what a pretty little bug. Small and weak, just like its trainer. Onyx, finish it with Tackle!" The rock Pokémon lunged forward at the butterfly, which flew higher to dodge the attack.

"Not so fast Duke. My Butterfree isn't just 'pretty,' it's also very powerful. Butterfree, use your Stun Spore!"

A thick, yellow powder fell from Butterfree's wings. As the rock Pokémon breathed it in, it was frozen in its tracks. Onyx was now paralyzed!

"No, Onyx!" Duke yelled, concerned.

"Now, Butterfree, Confusion attack!" Psychic waves scrambled the air around Onyx, who couldn't evade or fight back due to its paralysis. As it gave a final loud roar, Onyx's head plunged and smashed against the arena floor, raising a thick cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, Onyx was motionless on the ground. It was over – Yugi had won the battle!

Joey's voice was the first to break the silence. "Yeah! You did it, Yug! I knew you could!" He ran forward and picked Yugi up, squeezing him in a tight embrace. "Oops, almost forgot." He picked up his trusty camera and snapped a picture of a triumphant Yugi, with Duke speechless in the background.

Eyes twinkling from the bright camera flash, Yugi didn't see Duke make his way over to where they were standing. A rare, genuine smile was on Duke's lips.

"Congratulations, Yugi. You and your Pokémon fought very well. I misjudged you." He held out his hand, which Yugi shook, still dumbfounded at Duke's change in behavior.

"As promised," Duke continued, "here is the Boulder Badge. One for each of you." He pulled two small pins from his pocket, handing one to Yugi and one to Yami. The pins were square-shaped, beveled around the edges, and were made of shiny pewter. As Yugi pinned the badge to his jacket, his eyes were again blinded by another bright camera flash.

"Joey!" He yelled, his eyes shut tight. He heard the blonde sniggering in front of him.

Duke laughed before speaking again, his voice changed to a friendlier tone. "I'm sorry if I insulted you too harshly. I am the first gym leader that Pokémon trainers face. Part of my job is to weed out the trainers who aren't ready for gym battles. You both did very well."

Yugi smiled. "Well, you definitely had me fooled. I thought you were such an asshole. I'd say you're too good of an actor." The boys all shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes to Duke Devlin. Joey even promised to send him a copy of the picture he took.

As the heavy doors closed behind them, Yugi was filled with a sense of excitement. They were moving on to their next great adventure!

"Where to now, Yug?" Joey asked, readying his backpack for the next leg of their journey.

"Now, we're headed to Mt. Moon." He closed his eyes and let the sunshine warm his face, before a question tumbled out of his mouth. "Yami, would you care to join us?" Amethyst eyes glanced shyly at steady crimson.

"I'd be delighted," Yami purred. "_Someone_ has to lead the way, after all."

"Yeah, we're a threesome now!" Joey whooped happily, as the trio made their way to Route 3 which would take them to Mt. Moon's entrance.

He hadn't planned to ask Yami to join them, but Yugi smiled inwardly at his rival's reply. Maybe he was starting to warm up to the idea of having him around more often. At least his slip of the tongue was a happy accident, right?

* * *

Soft snoring filled the room where two men were sleeping. One had snow-white hair that was a tangled mass over his face. His arm was draped lightly over a man with sun-kissed skin. Suddenly, a cell phone buzzed loudly. The white-haired man quickly rose from the bed with a curse, his legs getting tangled in the sheets. After freeing himself, he made his way to his jeans which were lying in a pile on the floor. He found the annoying buzzing object in the pocket and flipped it open.

"What?!" He barked at the unlucky scumbag who dared to disturb him and his bed-mate.

"Awww," a sing-song voice drawled over the phone. "Am I interrupting Bakura and Marik sleepy-time?"

"Shut up you fool. What do you want, Pegasus?" Pegasus was the only one who would dare to call him at this hour. Doesn't he ever sleep?!

"Have you made your way to Mt. Moon yet?" Pegasus sounded impatient.

"We're almost there; we're staying at a small hotel on Route 3."

"Well get a move on you incompetent dolt!" Pegasus screeched. "This is not a honeymoon for you two lovebirds, this is a very important job that could make or break our operation."

"And _since_ it's so important, that's why you called on the two criminals who you could trust the most," Bakura said smugly. "So let's get one thing straight – you're going to let me do this _my_ way!"

"Oh, why do I bother – !" Pegasus hung up and Bakura put his cell phone back into his jeans pocket.

His companion stirred at the commotion. "…Kura?"

Bakura was by his side in an instant, crawling under the covers. "Hush," he whispered, gently running his fingers through Marik's dirty blonde tresses. "Go back to sleep, Thief."

Marik giggled softly, his eyes still closed. "_You're_ the Thief!" He playfully pawed Bakura with his hand, like a cat playing with its favorite toy.

"Aww, look at the little kitty cat," Bakura joked, smiling down at his lover. "This little kitty is so cute, I just want to pet him!" He ran his fingers down Marik's exposed back, lightly tracing his skin.

Marik opened his inviting lilac eyes, smirking at the other. "What did Pegasus want?"

"Just to bother us and spoil our fun," Bakura said, his chocolate brown eyes shining with mischief. He took the other in a passionate kiss, silencing any other questions Marik might have asked. At least for the moment, the importance and gravity of their mission was forgotten.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Like I said, the Puzzlefluff (and all that it entails) will continue full force from here on out. Sorry to make you guys wait so long, but I tend to like stories where they don't get together right away. I'm a tease, I know. ;P**

**Please review!**


End file.
